Starscream's Secret
by pikachukite
Summary: Its a secret. Do you really expect me to tell you what's in the book? Have fun reading loves! ;) Story is mine but I do not own the characters. They rightfully belong to their creators.
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

Starscream ran away from both Autobot and Decepticons in one day. He was still cuffed on his sensitive, shiny, wings though as he ran away from his two problems. When he stopped, he panted and hit his wings against a large rock wall that easily broke the cuff after a few hits.

The ex-con ran to a cave nearby and found a place to hide and regain his strength. He already knew if he was found he would be killed within seconds of being discovered. He closed his red optics and rested his helm against the rock wall as he sat on the floor with his servos hugging pedes to his chasis loosely. He calmed his breathing and just sat there as he waited to know if he would be safe from both sides. He knew he couldn't afford to get caught by either side.

When he heard nothing, Starscream opened his eyes and slowly made his way to the entrance of the cave he was in. He stuck out his helm and looked around seeing nothing, he sighed in relief and went to the back of the cave to sit down and recharge; even if it's on the ground, he still needed sleep.

(Short chapters I know. But that's just how I'm making the story. Have fun. ;) ~pikachukite)


	2. Two

Chapter Two

The next day, Starscream opened his optics and groaned slightly as he flexed his wings and his limbs. He got off the ground and silently snuck out of the cave in search of a water source to wash himself. He felt disgusted with all the dirt littering his metal body.

Starscream sighed in relief as he found a small body of water not too far away from his cave. He walked into the water and noticed a small waterfall connected to it from a high cliff above. He walked under the waterfall and was silently glad that the water reached his slender hips. He let the water run down his metallic body and clean the dust and dirt off of him.

Starscream's optics widened when he heard footsteps. A metallic stomping footstep. He slunk back in the shadows of the waterfall hiding his presence. He even went as far as curling himself up into a ball and pressing himself against the walls shadows behind the waterfall. His head stayed above water as he waited to see who belonged to the footsteps. He was definitely surprised and afraid by whom walked up on the place Starscream found.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

(Long chapter my friends. Have fun and enjoy. ~pikachukite out)

Optimus Prime and his medic friend, Ratchet, walked side by side before standing in front of the water. Optimus spoke.

"Ratchet... Is this where you found the signal of a decepticon?"

Ratchet nodded. "I did. It's still here but it seems to be hidden mostly."

Optimus hummed in response.

Starscream internally panicked. He had no idea what to do as he did not want to be captured. He scanned the area for an escape route and found none. He held his breath as Optimus seemed to be staring right at him.

Optimus started walking into the water, as Ratchet's optics widened and tried to stop him.

Starscream's own optics widened before he closed them tightly and ducked his helm under the water. He covered his helm protectively in his servos amd pedes. His body trembled under the water as he tried to keep still so he wouldn't be found.

Optimus came up to Starscreams spot as he had seen the ex-cons glowing red eyes before they sunk into the water. He bent down and grabbed Starscreams form.

Starscream yelped and tried to get out of the Autobots arms but the leader had a very strong hold on him. His eyes opened wide in fear and he tried to scratch Optimus to let him go, but he was lifted up too quickly. Starscream latched onto Optimus as he was lifted up as he did not want to be dropped; and it was reflex for him to latch onto whoever picked him up bridle style, while scaring him.

Ratchet's optics widened at what he seen happen between his leader and Starscream.

Optimus was just surprised that Starscream latched onto him like he did without screaming to be put down. He spoke too soon...

Starscream, after quickly letting his arms go from latching onto the Prime, glared at Optimus. "Put me down you big buffoon! Get your filthy servos off of me this instance!" He growled.

Optimus ignored Starscream's yells and walked back to shore next to Ratchet. He dropped Starscream onto the ground gently as he didn't want to lose the only source of information of Megatron's plannings go just yet.

Starscream yelped again and glared at Optimus. "If your here to learn anything Megatron has been planning the answer is I have no idea. After Megatron almost killed me last time, I fled that scrap heap. Don't even think about capturing me and taking me to your base as I will not be going amywhere near your angry femme bot." Starscream slowly stood up and sighed at the dirt on his pedes and servos. He walked around Optimus not even caring that Ratchet looked about ready to pounce on him for the kill. Starscream's wings drooped and he sat down in front of the water sticking his pedes into it. He didn't even look behind him at the Autobots as he just sat there and stared at the waterfall blankly. "Kill me if you want to, I can't transform anyways so I can't flee even if I wanted to."

Ratchet's optics widened. "Why can't you transform?"

Optimus stayed silent patiently awaiting Starscream's answer.

Starscream scoffed. "Your scout wasn't the only one who had thier T-Cog stolen by NEST. Not to mention your femme bot cuffed my wings not too long ago, and when I took it off I damaged my wings. I'll be grounded for quite some time."

Optimus decided to speak. "Ratchet could help you if you choose for our assistance."

Starscream moved his helm to look at Optimus. "If it's alright with you I'd rather be grounded for now. As long as Megatron doesn't find me I'll be fine. Now how did the two of you find me?"

Ratchet spoke up. "We found a faint signal coming from you and decided to check it out."

Starscream frowned. "My signal should be lost to all, even Soundwave shouldn't be able to find me."

Optimus took a step forward watching as Starscream's body tensed as he did so. "Somehow you are generating a faint signal and someone else might be curious to find out what it is like we did."

Starscream frowned deeply and stood up. "Then it is best we cut this discussion to a close and I take my leave."

Optimus nodded. "Very well. If you are in need of assistance you are welcome to signal us."

Ratchet stayed quiet through all this.

Starscream nodded. "If I need your help I will make my signal show but it might bring unwanted cons to my location. But if you are truly worried for my well being Prime then meet me here at least once a month. I will mostly come back to this waterfall to get rid of the dirt on my body as I despise being dirtied."

Optimus agreed to the terms and left with Ratchet.

Starscream went back to his cave hoping his so called weak signal disappeared underground like all signals do. He went to the deepest part of the cave and leaned against the wall before slowly sliding down back into a laying position for recharge. He laid on his side and closed his optics.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

~~~~Two week time skip~~~~

Starscream woke up feeling sicker than he did a week ago. He groaned softly and shifted his body into a sitting position. He silently hoped that the Prime and his medic would visit since its been two weeks since the arrangement they made. Starscream wished that the cave he was in had energon as that was probably why he wasn't feeling well.

Starscream slowly stood up and leaned against the wall for support as he made his way to the entrance of the cave. He stumbled out as he slowly made his way to the waterfall. He barely made it to the waterfall before collapsing. His helm turned towards the waterfall as he stared at it blankly. He heard no footsteps and decided he needed to signal the Autobots for help. The problem was, was he able to signal them in his weakened condition?

Starscream lowered his defenses hoping it worked before closing his dazed, dim glowing, red optics. His lasts thoughts were what would happen to him now? As he lost consciousness, he heard a ground bridge open up and metal feet walking to him. He never even noticed the servos of a bot gently pick him up and carry him through the bridge.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Minutes prior to the signal that Starscream gave off...

At the Autobot base

"Optimus! Your not seriously thinking of recruiting Starscream of all mechs to join us are you?! It's preposterous!" Ratchet was more than surprised by Optimus Prime suggesting such a thing.

Arcee and Bulkhead didn't seem too pleased with it but neither did the humans Jack, Miko, and Raf. Bumblebee was torn between his friends and the person he looked up to.

Optimus vented. "Ratchet, my old friend, you know as well as I that having Starscream here would benefit everyone, both himself and us included. He ran away from Megatron and even tried to join us at the end, even if it was to protect himself from us killing him. I believe that if we get to know him and, him us, that we may all live together in harmony."

Arcee glared. "He killed Cliffjumper, Optimus. I'll never forgive him for that."

Optimus looked at her. "He did Arcee, but we don't have to forgive him for that; but we can show him a better future."

Ratchet spoke up after looking at his monitor as a blinking red dot appeared where they had met Starscream at two weeks ago. "Optimus! Starscreams signalling us."

Optimus walked to the bridge. "Bridge me there, Ratchet. Bee, you're coming with me just in case of an attack."

Bee beeped in reply of saying yes sir.

Optimus walked into the opened ground bridge and walked out. He was surprised to see Starscream passed out on the ground next to the water. He walked over and gently picked up Starscream noticing how weak and fragile he looked.

As Bumblebee walked through the ground bridge, he was very surprised to see an unconscious Starscream in Optimus Prime's arms.

Together they walked back into the ground bridge and immediately walked to a berth to lay the unconscious Starscream down.

Starscream only twitched his servo as he was set down on the berth's medical table. Other than the twitch, he did not show any signs of being awake.

Miko became curious to see why Optimus was carrying Starscream, and so she decided to follow him to the med bay. She was quick to notice Ratchet attaching all sorts of things to Starscreams body, checking his vitals and all the other things a mecha would have.

Ratchet looked worriedly at Starscream's vitals and looked to Optimus with a grim look. "Optimus... he's very weak. His vitals are just barely there. We should have brought him here the first time we saw him! He could die on us at any second! Not to mention..." He trailed off becoming quiet and looking down at Starscream's weak form. "We need to give him energon transfusions. From the readings I'm getting he hasn't had any energon in almost three weeks! I'm actually surprised he's still online at the moment."

Optimus frowned at that. "He will have to be given transfusions from all of us as we do not have that much energon to spare unless we can win some from Megatron. I will be the first donor followed by Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, and then yourself if it is still needed."

Ratchet vented. "Very well. Sit down and I will extract four gallons full as our energon flow is like that of a human's only quadrupled." Ratchet got the energon extractor and four glass cylinders that the energon would go into.

Optimus sat down on the extra berth and held out his servo for Ratchet to extract his energon. He watched as Ratchet took his energon and started to hook up Starscream with an energon drip. He even watched as Ratchet put a breathing mask onto Starscream's faceplate to help him breath.

Miko watched both mechs quietly hidden before slowly sneaking out to tell Raf and Jack what she found out.

Neither bot noticed the human girl leave the med bay.

Starscream stayed in his induced stasis to recharge and refuel as he was indeed very weak. If he tried, he wouldn't even be able to open his optics or move a servo. He would most likely awaken the next day.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The next day, Starscream had already been given Bumblebee's and Bulkhead's energon and was about to be given Arcee's. He was looking better as his vitals were returning normal.

Arcee glared at Starscreams recharging body. "Do we have to save him? He'll probably just try to kill us later after we do."

Ratchet vented. "Arcee... you know as well as I do he wouldn't try something like that." He put Arcee's energon into the drip as he spoke. "He will be awake later today if everything goes well."

Arcee nodded. "I'll inform Optimus of his awakening. Will you be alright here alone with him?"

Ratchet absently shooed her with his servos. "I'll be fine. Don't you have to go pick up Jack from school today?"

Arcee rolled her optics with a smile and left the room to go get Jack.

Neither noticed that Starscream's servo twitched in his recharge after Arcee was leaving.

In Starscream's recharge he was dreaming. It was as though Megatron haunted Starscream even in sleep.

Dream

Starscream ran for his life in his dream. Megatron was livid and was aiming at him with his blaster ready to shoot. Starscream tripped and fell into a dark abyss almost like he was drowning. A servo grabbed his own and pulled him up. It was Optimus, surprisingly. Starscream's optics widened as he looked behind Optimus. Starscream shouted out a warning and pushed him out of the way as a shot went off. Starscream was hit dead on in his spark chamber.

The dream changed to a grey room with Starscream laying on his side on the floor. He got up slowly as he looked around. He was confused as he didn't know where he was at. He looked to the middle of the room and seen a berth. He became suspicious but laid back on it about to close his optics for rest, but was startled quickly, when the berth suddenly strapped him down making him panic. A door appeared on one of the grey walls of the room and opened. Megatron appeared with a sinister grin on his faceplate. Starscream struggled in his bonds and tried to get as far as he could from Megatron as his body trembled in fear. As Megatron drew closer, the quicker Starscream's breathing and trembling escalated.

Megatron spoke in his gravely voice that sends fear trembling shivers down Starscream's spinal cabling. "Starscream..." Megatron ran a digit across Starscream's faceplate before lowering his servo to his neck cablings.

Starscream became frozen in fear as Megatron's digits moved lower down his chasis. His servo became free and he quickly lashed out at Megatron. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled out in fear and anger before he woke up from his hellish spark terror.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

~Five minutes before Starscream abruptly woke up...

Ratchet was putting in Arcee's energon into Starscream's IV drip when he noticed that Starscream was breathing fast. This worried him so he comm'd Optimus to get him to the med bay and fast.

Optimus came in just in time to see Starscream stop breathing for a minute.

Starscream's body gasped before he started to talk in his recharge. "No!... Optimus... watch... out... he's... behind you... no... NO!" He jerked in his recharge, his servos seeming to push someone away.

Ratchet looked over to Optimus. "Spark fears... whatever's troubling him must concern you Optimus."

Optimus walked over as Starscream's body relaxed for a full minute, fully calming. As he and Ratchet continued to worry as soon as Starscream's body started twitching to escape invisible bonds, before it started to tremble in pure fear with his breathing escalating; they could only watch as Starscream froze from his fear.

Both Ratchet and Optimus quickly backed away, when Starscream yelled out three words before bolting upwards in the berth slugging an opponent only he could see. They watched as Starscream's wide red optics were full of fear and raging fury, until he blinked and he shook his helm long enough to finally calm down and look at his servos where he noticed the medical tubes on him.

Starscream hadn't noticed the two autobots at first until he looked away from his body to his surroundings. He jumped with a yelp when he spotted the two and hit the wall with his back. "Where am I?!" He asked with his fear hidden behind his anger.

Optimus walked a step forward. "You are at our base in the medical wing. Bumblebee and I came across you unconscious by the lake. We brought you here for medical treatment. We talked about adding you to our ranks before your signal came online."

Starscream's angered expression faltered and he looked away. "You could have terminated me easily and not even had to worry about me, so why did you save my useless aft?" He clenched his digits into fists waiting for Optimus to reply with clenched dentas and narrowed optics.

"All life is precious. Even yours, Starscream. That was taught to all bots from Primus, himself, a long time ago. The question for you though Starscream is, are you willing to join us?" Optimus asked with a servo outstretched.

Starscream looked up at Optimus with wide shocked optics. "I... I don't understand... After all I've done to you... you still want me to join you?"

Optimus gave a small smile. "The difference between me and Megatron is our natures are opposite of each other."

Starscream looked down. "I can't fly. I'm absolutely useless to you and your autobots. Megatron already knew that and took away my position of second in command, so I no longer have a rank amongst them. I'm just... useless scrap metal." He mumbled sadly.

Ratchet vented. "Then allow me to fix you so that you can fly once more."

Starscream frowned. "The only way you could fix me is if I had my T-cog but I don't have it. Although..." Starscream puts a digit under his his faceplate thinking. He smiled. "The Harvenger. It's not in the Decepticons database, but that's mostly because I never put the cooridinates in so only I know where its located. I was unable to get to it before I lost my T-cog to the dreadful MECH. We get to it and find a way to make me a new T-cog. Perhaps Shockwave left some equipment he was using for his cloning projects. Who knows, might even be energon on the ship." He looks to Optimus. "With your permission of course, we can scavenge it if you want to. There is also a cave that has energon left in it. The one the wrecker and the human girl found me before Megatron found all of us. That was when I could still fly at the time."

Optimus hummed. "Ratchet, myself, and Bumblebee should go with you to help get as much supplies as we can scavenge. Will you be alright to walk with the three of us?"

Ratchet spoke up. "Optimus! I still need to check his energon levels and his vitals to make sure he is able to do anything at all after offlining a minute ago!"

Starscream's optics widened. "What?! I offlined!? How?!"

Ratchet started fussing about with his medical equipment, checking over Starscream. "Your spark terror. Whatever you where dreaming of caused you to offline for a full minute before you onlined again and was calm for about two minutes before hyperventilating. You woke up from the spark terror screaming and almost hit us if we hadn't backed away when we did. Talking helps get rid of the spark terrors you know."

Starscream rolled his optics, venting. "So everyone tells me. Obviously I'm not going to trust anyone with that kind of information as it would've been used against me. Keeping the secrets I wanted to keep hidden has always been my specialty. Probably the only reason Megatron never terminated me. I know too much for his liking so if he sees I'm with you I surely will be terminated quickly but most likely brutally."

Ratchet furrowed his metal brows in confusion. "I always assumed he kept you around because of your rarity. From what I've been able to see, your the only seeker around besides those drones."

Starscream looked away. "Only seeker? Scrapping fool didn't even know who I was before the war. All of my kind are either dead from the illness or from the scrapping war we didn't care for!"

Optimus frowned slightly. "What do you mean Starscream?"

Starscream looked down at his digits as Ratchet stayed silent and unhooked the energon drip. Starscream scoffed. "Like it would matter. Let's go to the Harvenger already. My wings are aching to be in the air again." Starscream moved around to stand up. He stood up and looked at his decepticon symbol. He lifted a servo and clawed the symbol through with his digits. He walked over to stand behind Optimus. He didn't turn his head to look at him when he spoke. "Please refrain from asking me personal questions of my past. I would like to keep those doors closed for the time being until I can, if that's even possible for me, trust you. After all... it's very hard to earn the trust of a seeker."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Together the three walked in silence to the ground bridge area where the three humans were playing a game on the tv while Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee watched.

Starscream hid behind Optimus and Ratchet as he did not want to enrage the femme bot. He just hoped that when Optimus lets him stay that he wouldn't be scrapped by the femme bot.

Optimus cleared his vocalizers and spoke. "Everyone may I have your attention please?"

Everyone turned to look at Optimus as he continued his talk.

"Our compatriot has finally awoken and has given me insight on a ship that may have much needed supplies and so I am sending a search party to collect these supplies. Ratchet and I shall accompany Starscream to the ship along with Bumblebee. Arcee, you will be in charge of the base until our return." Optimus took a few steps to the bridge while Ratchet walked over to the computer to type in the coordinates that Starscream will give him.

Starscream glanced nervously at Arcee and seen her glare before quickly walking over to Ratchet and giving him the coordinates of the Harvenger. He followed Ratchet and made sure he was out of optic view from Arcee's glare. He watched as Optimus went in followed by Bumblebee before he walked in with Ratchet. As soon as the two stepped foot on the Harvenger the ground bridge swirling vortex disappeared signaling it off for now. Without saying a word he walked to the med bay on the ship not even caring if anyone followed him.

Bumblebee noticed Starscream walking away from the group and decided to follow him. He watched as Starscream scanned the the med bay room, sigh and leave the room. He became reallycurious about Starscream.

Starscream opened a door and looked inside. He seen the odd like dummies on display in a row and walked over to them. He turned on the computer and looked at the data. "Shockwave's cloning data... this might come in handy for my T-cog if I can't find one." He hummed to himself and shut it off for the time being to look around.

Bumblebee blinked. 'Cloning?' He thinks to himself still silently following Starscream.

Starscream came across another room with a couple containers of red energon. He picked one up and examined it. "Red energon? Wonder why it's here... Can't let Megatron get ahold of this stuff." He mumbled to himself. "Another door?" He vented and left to go search another room.

Bumblebee was silently questioning Starscream's sanity that moment as he was talking to himself. Then again Bee couldn't say anything about it as he literally couldn't say.

Starscream frowned when he seen the empty room full of energon cubes. He rolled his optics. "I'm not amused. You're lucky I was able to get you, now come out."

Bumblebee was fixing to walk out until he spotted a small racecar, that reminded him of the humans toy cars, coming towards Starscream. He vaguely noticed it was red in color.

The racecar transformed into a small human sized bot. It looked up at Starscream and looked to be happy.

Starscream smiled a genuine smile. "Come on Swindle, we don't have to worry about Megatron taking you away from me. You and I are no longer gonna have to partner ourselves with him. The autobots have asked me to join so that means you can come with me! You are apart of me now. Their medic said he will help me with my T-cog problem. Did you do anything these past few weeks while I was gone?"

Bumblebee heard beeping and clicking sounds that he did, but on a level he couldn't understand. Who was this Swindle?


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Starscream's optics widened at Swindle's beepings and clickings and he stumbled back a second with a servo on his spark. "My word! Swindle! I told you not to mess with anything on the ship that could make Megatron curious! You are in so much trouble now Swindle!" Starscream growled and went to grab Swindle.

Swindle beeped, transformed, and started driving away.

"Not fair Swindle! You know I can't transform!" Starscream yelled at him as he tried to catch his minicon. Starscream yelped when he couldn't stop himself from hitting the wall. He rubbed his helm sitting up, groaning.

All Bumblebee heard was taunting beeps and clicking. He would've been laughing but he knew Starscream wasn't in top shape yet.

"Oh har har. Laugh all you want little glitch. I'll catch you and make you eat your own words!" Starscream glared to his right where the little minicon was. Then the surprising happened, he cracked a smile and laughed. I mean full blown laughed, as he fell back onto the floor holding his chasis, as Swindle transformed and did the same. "Hahaha! You...ha! You honestly. ..thought I'd... hahaha! Fragging fool!" Starscream pointed at Swindle laughing at him.

Swindle got up and ran at Starscream, jumping onto his faceplate. He earned a yelp from Starscream and was picked up with two servos.

Starscream chuckled. "Got you! Hehehe! You are very easy to trick my young friend. Oh alright! You can sit on my shoulder until we find Optimus and his two associates." Starscream got up and rubbed his chasis. "Hitting walls is not fun Swindle." He paused listening to the young minicon. "True... I have been meaning to ask. Was it your doing that my signal was weak when the medic and Prime found me the first time?"

Swindle looked dowm and pointed at Starscream's stomach area and spark chamber. He clicked a few times before beeping.

Starscream's optics widened slightly before a resigning look crossed him. He vented letting his shoulders droop. "Figures. Should I?" He looked at his minicon with a worried look. All he got was a shrug. "Do you think that was the reason for me being sick for the past two weeks?" He received a nod and then a shrug. "Well then I suppose it is only fair to make sure the autobots are fully and well stocked with the supplies aboard the ship. If the autobots do allow us to stay with them, we will have to keep ourselves away from the decepticons so Megatron doesn't find us. I hate that mech with my whole spark." Starscream fisted his digits and vented, calming himself down, before walking to the door. "Let's go find the three autobots shall we?"

Bumblebee hid himself as Starscream walked by and left to find Optimus and Ratchet. Bumblebee really hoped taking in Starscream wasn't a bad idea, for all their sakes.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Optimus and Ratchet were walking side by side, with Ratchet a tiny bit behind Optimus. They were looking for Starscream and Bumblebee as they had lost sight of the two mechs.

Optimus stopped walking as he heard chattering of a bot and some beeping and clicking he didn't understand yet. He looked to Ratchet to see if he too heard the chattering. He got a nod from his old friend.

Starscream was so busy talking to Swindle that he bumped right into Optimus with a yelp. He would have fallen if Optimus hadn't grabbed his arms to keep him standing and steady. Starscream quickly backed away and apologized. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Optimus nodded. "It's alright Starscream. You didn't know I was behind the corner you turned. Have you seen Bumblebee?"

Ratchet butted in. "I would like to know who or what you were talking to that caused you to bump into Optimus."

Starscream blinked. "To answer you Optimus, no I have not seen your... scout. Now as to whom I was talking to well that would be my minicon, Swindle." He held out his servo for Swindle to jump onto amd held him out for both bots to see.

Swindle beeped excitedly and jumped onto Optimus' chasis and crawled up to his shoulder. He clicked happily and waved at Starscream and Ratchet.

Starscream chuckled. "Swindle says hello. He is also glad to finally meet more bots besides myself. Apparently being in the Harvenger all this time with no one to have fun with, he got extremely bored. I'm warning you both, watch out for random wires. He is very tricky and loves to prank and trick others." He looked at Swindle on Optimus' shoulder. "He seems to like you Optimus Prime. I have already told him your offer to me. I hope it can extend to my dear little friend since the only loyalty he has is to me as we are bonded."

Ratchet's optics widened. "Bonded?! But how?!" He was obviously doubting their bond.

Starscream cleared his vocalizer. "Well we aren't bonded like that of sparkmates if that is what you are asking. We can combine and he can't be used by someone else. We are like Laserbeak and Soundwave. Those two are inseparable, but can live apart from each other if needed for survival. I've been keeping Swindle hidden from Megatron so he couldn't use him."

Optimus hummed. "You care about this young mech that much Starscream?" Optimus was glad that Starscream could actually be changed.

Starscream nodded. "He's my friend. I'm not going to let that slagger, Megatron, use him for war."

Swindle beeped and clicked. Starscream was the only one to understand him at the moment though, so when the seeker blushed neon blue, Optimus and Ratchet became curious.

Starscream glared at Swindle with the blush still on his faceplate. "And you would know that I definitely wouldn't let that happen, Swindle!" He vented calming himself and ignoring Swindle. "Excuse Swindle and let's continue with what I was originally coming to tell you." He looked to Ratchet. "I believe you may find Shockwave's cloning chambers and the med bay to be useful...Ratchet." He then looked at Optimus. "You on the other hand Optimus Prime... there is a supply room full of energon and another chamber with four containers of red energon. Perhaps you can find it useful against Megatron."

Optimus nodded. "Thank you, Starscream. I will contact the base and get Bulkhead to bring my trailer."

Swindle beeped and clicked happily. He jumped over to Starscream's shoulder and put his tiny servos and faceplate on Starscream's cheek almost pouting.

Starscream vented and rolled his optics. "Fine. I'll ask." He cleared his vocalizers and looked to Optimus. "Swindle would like to know if the human hatchlings will be able to come as well. You see, he's never seen a human so he is curious and excited by the chance to meet some." As an after thought Starscream then added to what he said, "I promise I will not let any harm come to the hatchlings, nor will I hurt any of them. I swear on the Allspark."

Optimus thought about it. "Very well. I will ask Bulkhead to bring the children. They would be interested to meet a bot their size." Optimus got in contact with his base and asked of what he needed. Not too long after Bulkhead came through the ground bridge with the trailer and the kids; Jack, Miko, and Raf.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Swindle was very excited to see the three humans. He was so excited that as soon as they came out of the bridge, he swooped them into a big hug clicking happily.

Starscream's optics widened when Swindle hugged the human children. He was definitely not expecting his minicon to do that. He vented and rubbed a servo across his face plate. He turned away from everyone feeling slightly embarrassed by his minicons affectionate side. He started walking down the ship looking around boredly and in deep thought. He unconsciously walked so far into the ship that when he was pulled from his thoughts, he found himself in a familiar area he once knew.

Swindle let the humans go and turned around to happily speak with Starscream but noticed him missing. He looked sad for a second before he transformed and let one of the humans, Miko, ride with him to find his friend.

Starscream put a code in to open the door he was in front of. It opened and stayed open. Starscream walked to the berth in the middle of the room and sat on it. Beside the berth was a small desk table he once found. Starscream opened the one drawer and pulled out a small halogear. He stared down at it in his hands. He snapped out of his trance of staring and shook his helm to clear it.


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter 12

Swindle and Miko drove down into the Harvengers hull to look for Starscream. They had yet to find him at the moment. Swindle beeped sadly missing his first friend and not knowing where he was hiding. Neither had noticed that Jack amd Raf had followed them.

Starscream laid down on his berth and stared up at the ceiling for a minute. He held onto the halogear atop his chasis slowly letting his optics dim slightly as he was starting to fall into recharge. His optics closed and he fell into a deep recharge within a minute or two. He dreamed of a past he no longer had. He dreamt of his friends he once had long ago. Friends he had no idea where they were by now.

Swindle transformed and walked side by side with Miko with his shoulders slumped and helm down. He looked up after ten minutes of silence and seen he was close to Starscream's old room. He grinned happily and ran to Starscream's opened room. He clicked and beeped in excitement and ran over to his friends berth and jumped to reach it to crawl onto the berth itself. He managed to get onto Starscream's chasis and start poking his faceplate.

Miko held back a laugh by snickering in her hands.

Jack and Raf peek into the room and quickly try to stop the laughter bubbling in thier stomachs.

Starscream's facial features twisted into annoyance as his servo that wasn't holding the halogear lightly shoved away the offending appendage bothering his deep recharge.

Swindle slumped on Starscream's chasis and slowly made his way off the berth. He walked over to Miko sadly. He clicked and beeped a few times.

Even though Miko didn't understand him, she could guess what he was saying. "Maybe he's just really sleepy? We should probably go get Optimus and the others." She shrugged as she started walking to the door.

Swindle blinking and nodded smiling softly at Miko's words. He knew Starscream wasn't just sleeply though, so he was a bit worried about his best friend.

Miko and Swindle left Starscream alone in his room to rest. Jack and Raf stayed behind outside the room just to peek inside every few minutes.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Not even ten minutes passed by that Starscream woke up with a jolt and sitting up quickly, breathing like he ran for hours on end with no stops. Starscream slowed his breathing and looked down at the halogear in his servos. Starscream glared at the halogear and almost threw it at the wall in anger but he took a deep breath and slowly lowered his servo. He stared at the halogear before just setting it down on the desk he had beside his berth. Starscream stood up from his berth and walked out of his room, he never noticed the two male humans following him as he walked into another room that was very spacious.

Jack and Raf looked for a good hiding place to keep hidden from Starscream's sight.

Starscream pushed a button and a punching bag made for mechs came up from the ground. Starscream began to hit it with half his strength as he was just doing it out of rhythm to keep him grounded until he did a kick and repeated the process. He only managed to do three sets before feeling light headed, so he stumbled back a step and held his helm with one servo.

Jack and Raf looked at each other seeing Starscream's moment of weakness. They looked worried for him for a second before watching as Starscream just laid a servo on the punching bag breathing slightly out of breath. They watched as Starscream turned his back to the punching bag and slowly slid down to the floor leaning against it.

Starscream closed his optics and sat there regaining his breath a bit. He spoke out somehow knowing the two humans were hidden close by watching him. "If you wish, you two can come and sit by me. I promise I won't hurt you. I did swear on the Allspark I wouldn't to Prime. I know you want to ask questions, so ask away."

Jack and Raf slowly came out of their hiding place and walked over to Starscream and sat on the floor beside him.

Jack spoke up. "Why did you come in here to punch that bag if your not feeling well?"

Raf added onto the question with one of his own. "And how come you look sick? Is it even possible for Cybertronians to get sick?"

Starscream chuckled slightly and opened his optics looking down at them out of the corners of his optics. "'Blowing off steam,' I believe. You fleshlings call it that if I remember correctly. We Cybertronians all dream even in recharge. Sometimes its memories or fears plaguing our minds. Sometimes its the great Primus or Unicron himself depending on who you put your spark with. As for being sick... I guess you could say I've been sick for a few weeks, and I'll still be sick for awhile longer."

Raf furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know? Is it contagious or is it just a virus you can't get rid of easily?"

Starscream closed his optics humming in thought. "A virus, maybe. Contagious, no. Only to Seekers is it contagious. You and your autobot allies have nothing to worry about though. Two more weeks and I should be back to top shape. I just... need to... rest..." Starscream mumbled slowly shutting down again.

Raf and Jack's eyes widened.

Jack looks to Raf. "We need to get Ratchet." He got a nod from Raf before they ran to find the others.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Starscream recharged without any signs of movement after the two human males left him alone in the training room. He was dreaming again.

~Starscream's dream~

Starscream was curled up into a ball in a big black abyss. He heard a voice calling out to him, so he opened his dream optics and uncurled. "Who's there!?"

A soft kind voice spoke into the abyss, wrapping around Starscream like a warm human blanket. "You know who I am Starscream."

Starscream looked confused for a second until realization made him gasp. "Primus?!"

The voice chuckled in response. "Do you know of why I am here?"

Starscream shook his helm no. "N...no sir." He stuttered.

The voice, now identified as Primus hummed. "I want you to trust again. Trust the Autobots and the humans. Tell them your past and your troubles."

Starscream lowered his helm. "I don't know if I can... the pain of long ago still lingers in my spark. What if I tell them amd they use me like Megatron?! I... I just... dont think I can handle that pain again."

Primus responded in a softer voice. "I will be with you every step of the way. If you tell them the pain will lessen in your spark and it will lessen the strain on your body itself. You need them to help you Starscream. Give them a chance to do so."

Starscream looked up into the abyss. "Very well. I will heed to your wishes." He bowed his helm and his recharge went without dreams.

~~ Dream end~~

Starscream awoke about three hours later in the med bay back in the Autobots base. On the berth, beside his helm, was the halogear from his room and laying beside it, was a sleeping Swindle. Starscream smiled weakly and sat up. He looked around and noticed for once he didn't wake up with someone breathing down his neck cabling.

Without disturbing Swindle, Starscream got up from the berth and walked to the living area to see if anyone was around. He was slightly saddened to see only the three small humans playing a game on the couch. He walked over and tilted his helm as he watched the children play a flying racing game. He found the game... amusing. He sat down behind the couch a little ways away to watch the game as the humans argued and yelled out how they'd win. He chuckled in amusement.

Hearing the chuckle, the three yelped and turned around to see Starscream sitting behind them the with an amused faceplate. Miko leaned against the back of the couch with a big smile. "Hey! You finally woke up! Swindle got worried man. How you feeling?"

Starscream shrugged and put a servo under his chin leaning on his pedes. "Fine I suppose. How did I get in the med bay back at your base?" He asked a little confused.

Jack answered this one though. "Optimus carried you through the ground bridge after Ratchet checked on your energon levels. He seemed to have panicked a little though before bringing you to base."

Starscream rose a metallic eyebrow. "Why would he be panicked about my health levels?" He asked clearly shocked and confused.

Miko shrugged. "He likes tending to bots?" She stated in a questioning manner.

Raf looked up at Starscream. "Are you sure your feeling at least a bit better? When you went into recharge so suddenly, while talking to us, it almost seemed as though you were struggling to stay awake."

Starscream vented. "It'll be fine. So where are the Autobots?" He questioned.

Jack pointed to the ground bridge. "Everyone is either on a mission or at the Harbinger. Ratchet is recharging for now since he's had a long day. You were asleep for three hours so he thought you might sleep longer."

Starscream nodded. "I was 'dreaming' as you humans say when images show up in your processors. Primus, himself, spoke to me." He sat up a bit placing his servo down into his lap.

Miko looked up at him excitedly. "Really!? What'd he say?!"

Even Raf and Jack were interested in what Starscream might say.

Starscream chuckled and stood up from where he was sitting and turned to go back to the med bay where his minicon was at. "Now where's the fun in telling you if I'm supposed to talk to Optimus himself first? Can't be telling him just yet now can I?"

All three children awed in disappointment as Starscream left them in the control room to be left alone.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

As Starscream reached the med bay, he noticed that Swindle was no longer in recharge but sitting up, leaning against the halogear cube. He smiled slightly and walked over to his minicon. "Sleep well Swindle?"

Swindle, startled, jumped as he heard Starscream speak. He beeped happily and jumped onto Starscream's chasis to hug him.

Starscream caught the small bot and chuckled as he sat down on his berth with Swindle in one servo. "I am fine Swindle. I regret worrying you."

Swindle chirped happily.

Starscream allowed the small bot to hug him a bit longer as he looked around the med bay. "This place is small... oddly enough though I do not feel like I do with Knockout."

Swindle looked up at Starscream and beeped.

Starscream picked up Swindle and put him on his shoulder. "I know you were alone in the Harbinger, so this place is much better than there."

Swindle smiled, chirping.

Starscream crossed his legs on the berth and gently sat Swindle down on one of his pedes. He vented and looked down at his partner. "Primus wants me to talk to the Autobots. To trust them with everything. Do you agree with him?" He honestly didn't know what to do.

Swindle took a thinking pose on Starscream's knee joint. He shrugged and beeped a few times. He agreed with Primus, mostly because he didn't want to see his friend feel alone all the time.

Starscream vented, "Very well then. I guess I can give them a chance. But if they break that chance I will never trust anyone besides you." He extends one of his claw like fingers to Swindle, letting the small bot clasp his servo.

Swindle nodded and shoom Starscream's finger. It was silently agreed that if things turned to worse then they would leave.

Starscream took his finger back and picked up his halogear before pressing a button on the side that would only open to him. The cube turned into a disk and he set it down for the time being before laying down on the berth with his minicon beside him. Both closed thier optics and fell back into recharge.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

It was quiet when everyone returned from the Harbinger. The only sound the bots heard was the humans game playing.

Optimus became slightly worried thinking that something may have happened. He looked around for Ratchet and decided to check the med bay for Ratchet or Starscream, so he left the other Autobots with the children.

Starscream and Swindle were still in recharge when Optimus came into the med bay to find either his friend or his new ally. Optimus was throughly surprised to find his new allies fast asleep and decided to leave them alone in order to find his medic friend. He went back into the main room to check if Ratchet were there.

Optimus was throughly surprised by the fact that Ratchet was indeed back in the main room already.

Ratchet looked up from the monitors to see Optimus walking in from the med bay.

Optimus almost sighed in relief seeing his friend. "Ratchet, how is Starscream now."

Ratchet vented. "Last I saw he was still in recharge. We won't know how he's feeling until he wakes. How did the excavation go? Did you get the energon?" He asked as he looked for his wrench.

Optimus deflated from his tensed form. "We were able to get all the energon we could onto the trailer from the cave before we got anyome to notice."

Ratchet nodded. We should probably see what else Starscream can do for us if he's to stay with us now."

Optimus agreed. "We should ask the children if Starscream spoke to them or not already."

Ratchet followed Optimus as he walked away.

Jack, Raf, and Miko were on the couch talking when Optimus and Ratchet came up them.

Miko looked up at them. "Hey guys! What's up?" Miko was grinning happily.

Optimus spoke up before Ratchet did. "Hello Miko, Raf, and Jack."

Ratchet spoke up for Optimus. "Did Starscream wake up while we were gone?"

Raf nodded. "He actually had just gone back to the med bay to get some more rest. He still didn't look very well."

Jack spoke up this time. "He actually said something about having a dream of Primus and wanting to speak to everyone once we gained his trust."

Miko frowned. "Why should we wait to gain his trust? If it's something important than he should tell us already!"

Optimus vented. "Starscream does not tell what others want him to. He mostly lies or tells half truths. In Megatron's hands he was the best at deceit so it was never easy to get information from now."

Ratchet grumbled. "Threatening him only gets you half the information he has and its always nonsense most of the time."

Miko huffed and crossed her arms angrily. "I'll make him talk." She mumbled, "Somehow..."

Jack and Raf shared uneasy glances with each other. The only thoughts anyone could think was that Starscream's in for it now.

You guys have been waiting patiently for awhile now so heres your update.

I want to know your opinion on what Starscream's secret is. If you dont want to comment on it you can pm me if you want but I really want to know what you guys think.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Starscream awoke from his short recharge a few minutes later. He gently picked up Swindle in one servo before he stood up still holding his halogear. He walked out of the med bay and into the living room area. He shuttered his optics confused as to why it seemed everyone besides Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead were waiting for him by the human tv.

Ratchet looked over at Starscream and walked over to him. "You still look horrible Starscream. You should sit down."

Optimus grimanced. "I agree."

Starscream sighed and allowed Ratchet to help him sit down without waking Swindle. "You all seem... inquisitive. Is there anything you wish to inquire of me?"

Ratchet tutted. "Oh bop bop bop. Let me check your vitals and then we can talk."

Starscream nodded. "Very well. I will allow it. After all I do need to speak to you all."

Ratchet ran a scanner over Starscream's body and received a small blip on the monitor giving a small warning for the seeker's body. Ratchet frowned when he seen the warning but said nothing yet knowing that Starscream would tell him soon enough.

Optimus spoke up. "Starscream. The children have informed me of your dream. Would you elaborate for me please?"

Starscream gently laid Swindle down beside him to rest a bit more while he held his halogear in his servos twiddling with it. He vented as he watched Ratchet mess with the scanner. "...It was a void at first." He paused letting it sink into their processors. "Then the warm soft voice came. At first I didn't know what was going on and panicked."

Miko snorted, while Jack lightly glared at her.

Starscream continued. "Primus spoke to me." He paused again to think back to the dream. "He told me to... trust you. To tell you... of my past... and my... troubles." He continued to stare at his halogear in his servos. "I told him I would... try. After Megatron... well you can understand my hesitation to trust anyone."

Optimus nodded. "I understand the hardships you suffered under Megatron's hand. I would be humbled to listen to your tale Starscream."

Starscream stared at his halogear. "I used to have... a trine. Two brothers. Skywarp and Thundercracker." Starscream smiled softly at the names of his trinemates. "During the war, the three of us were inseperable. At least... until Megatron made me his commander." Starscream pressed the button on his halogear, watching as an image of him and his trinemates stood laughing together side by side. He stared longingly at the image, lost in his memories. "Skywarp was boisterous and loud. Mostly obnoxious with his teleporting ability." Starscream chuckled. "Thundercracker was calm, collected, strong, and loyal to only us. He always hated Megatron."

Optimus listened quietly with Ratchet and the human children as Starscream continued.

"Warp and I well... I believed Megatron would truly change Cybertron for the better, while Warp just liked him cause he was a gladiator. He loved watching the fights. I just loved science. I wanted nothing to do with the war but... I was the best flier. Being an Energon Seeker was an easy job at first until we were recruited to fight. We should've seen it coming, you know? Megatron's betrayal to Vos. Killing so many innocent Seekers. We didn't even know it was him then. We had thought it was someone else. When Megatron went to kill our planet's core, that was when Megatron truly betrayed our trust, when I found out what he did." Starscream's servos clenched in anger.

Optimus shuttered his optics in sadness as he listened.

"He killed him. Megatron killed Thundercracker. He was the only one who could've stood a chance at killing Megatron, so he killed him. Warp and I felt it." He lifted a servo unconsciously to his spark chamber. "Watching my whole battalion die didn't help it either."

Swindle woke during the story and listened to the story being told. To him, it was his second time listening.

Starscream vented deeply. "Skywarp died not too long after that. He was killed in battle. He gave up fighting so he let his opponent run him through. I wasn't fast enough to stop him." Starscream closed his halogear. "To this day, Megatron uses Thundercrackers Tcog and Skywarps wings. One day I will get them back. He bragged to me once that he holds their spark chambers some place only he knows of. To find them has been my goal for vorns." He shook his helm out of his thoughts of depression and anger and stood up. "That's only a portion of my truth. But you deserved that much."

Swindle beeped up at Starscream sadly. He stood up and hugged Starscream's servo.

Starscream looked down at his companion. He smiled slightly and picked him up so he could jump to his shoulder. He looked up at Optimus. "That's all for today. Will I be able to stretch my limbs soon?"

Optimus nodded. "So long as someone is to escort you in case you collapse again."

Starscream frowned. "Very well."

Jack spoke this time. "You should get some rest Starscream. You look like you should."

Starscream nodded and moved to stand up to leave the room. He stumbled for a second feeling lightheaded.

Swindle beeped in surprise and worry.

Ratchet, since he was closest, caught Starscream by his chassis to steady him.

Starscream looked startled for a second and looked up at Ratchet in surprise. He didn't expect Ratchet to help him at all.

Ratchet tutted. "Oh bop bop bop. Don't be so surprised, a doctor always helps his patients."

Starscream nodded and allowed Ratchet to take him back to the med bay.

Sorry I haven't updated lately guys. I've been reading alot of good fanfics and I've been super tired more than usual. My chest has been hurting alot lately too but I've been ignoring it. I've also been helping a friend try to get an eventual girlfriend cause he's been really down lately and pretty much needs someone else to talk to besides me. My birthdays coming up and somehow I get the feeling that theres gonna be another storm this year on my bday. Happens every year. Oh also I haven't been writing or drawing and painting because I haven't had anything hit me yet. Don't worry guys if your patient enough I'll try to update again soon enough after i write up the new chapter. (Or at least write more to it.) Good luck guys and have a great year!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

While Ratchet was with Swindle and Starscream, Optimus stayed with the human children.

Jack looked up at Optimus, "Starscream's been through more than you thought didn't you Optimus?"

Optimus nodded. "Indeed he has Jackson."

Miko sniffed. "It's so sad. He must feel so weak and useless because he can't save his brothers' sparks even if they are already dead. He must feel so broken."

Optimus looked down at Miko. "A seeker like Starscream needs his trine. Without it the seeker will try to either give up on life or become mentally unstable."

Jack hummed in thought. "Well he did become unstable if he kept trying to over throw Megatron."

Raf spoke up. "What if he did that because he thought that Megatron would reunite his dead spark with his trine?"

Optimus shuttered his optics for a minute. "You may have a point Raf. We shall learn more about Starscream in time. For now, let us hope that we can change him for the better."

The children nodded.

Ratchet gently helped Starscream sit on the med berth. "Starscream? Do you even know what's wrong with you?" He asked a little worried.

Starscream smiled sadly. He chuckled half heartedly. "I do."

Ratchet vented. "Will you tell or should I?"

Starscream vented softly. "I want to tell so I can explain. For now I just want to take things slowly. Have you been able to find more energon?"

Ratchet nodded once. "We did thanks to you."

He turned away to mess with his tools to fix one that Bulkhead broke. "Should we get more?"

Starscream shrugged slightly. "I suppose. I just want to fly again before I do anything else."

Ratchet nodded. "You will be able to fly soom enough. I'll see what I can do for you to fly outside. If your feeling up to it later, you can go for a walk." He picked up an energon cube and handed it to Starscream.

Starscream took the cube and drank a sip before speaking. "I would appreciate that."

Ratchet glanced at him as he watched Starscream slowly drink most of the cube before offering it to his minicon. He smiled so very lightly it wouldn't be noticed if someone saw them in the med bay.

Swindle chirped happily with his clicks and beeps as he drank his fill before leaving the rest to Starscream to drink.

Starscream finished the cube off and moved Swindle to sit on his servo until he laid down on the berth for the minicon to sit on his chassis.

Swindle clicked at Starscream as he sat on the fliers chassis.

Starscream listened to Swindle in amusement. "Go. I know you want to play with the younglings. They are around the same height as you." He paused listening to Swindle beep at him. "I'll be fine. Go! Have fun." Starscream scooped up his minicon on one servo lowered him to the ground.

Swindle jumped off and looked up Starscream with worried optics.

Starscream rolled his optics and slightly pushed him. "Go you little troublemaker. Go and raise the pits for all I care."

Swindle looked like he pouting before he beeped happily with a what could've been noticeable grin, before he ran out the med bay to go play with the human children.

Ratchet chuckled. "Quite energetic isn't he?"

Starscream looked sleepily at Ratchet. "Very. If there were sparklings around it'd most likely be worse."

Ratchet's optics widened. "By the Allspark your right."

Starscream's optics were dimmed as he was going into recharge. "I'm... always... right." He feel into a deep recharge with no dreams this time, or at least he hoped so.

Ratchet hummed softly in thought. He stayed that way as he worked in silence while Starscream recharged. All he could think was one thing. If Starscream was always right, why did noone listen?


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

(WARNING!! A secret is revealed!!!!) *my version anyways*

Starscream dreamed of his home. He dreamed of his Cybertron the way it used to be before the war. When he awoke the next day, it was quiet. Starscream opened his optics and sat up to look for his minicon or Ratchet. When he seen noone around, he got off the med berth and left the med bay. He was going to see if anyone would talk with him again like yesterday.

What Starscream didn't know was that everyone but Arcee and Swindle were gone.

When Starscream reached the common room, to see if anyone was there, he was surprised that only Arcee and Swindle were there.

He spoke up. "Where is everyone?"

Arcee looked over her shoulder and went back to watching the monitor. "Out."

Starscream gulped and clicked his servos together nervously. "Do... do you know when they'll be back?" He asked almost stuttering. He was terrified that Arcee would hurt him.

Arcee didn't look at him. "They'll be back, when they get back."

Starscream took a step back looking down at his pedes. "O...ooh.."

Arcee frowned, vented quietly and abruptly turned around facing Starscream. "Why are you even here Starscream?"

Starscream flinched at her voice while keeping his helm down. "I don't... I don't understand what you are asking Arcee."

Arcee growled and launched at him, grabbing his throat and pinning him to the wall behind him. "I asked What. ARE YOU. Doing in the autobot base? What are you planning?"

Starscream was forced to meet her blazing optics. He saw a flash of red instead of blue. A mech instead of a femme. He saw Megatron instead of Arcee grabbing his throat. He whimpered as he trembled in Arcee's grasp. His venting escalating into panic.

Arcee saw the pure terror in his dull red optics and realized immediately her mistake. She quickly let go and watched as he fell to his knee joints. She took a step back as she watched Starscream curl up into a fetal position, wings lowered in pure fear and submission, crying while protectively keepingbhis servos over his helm and pedes to his chest.

Arcee knew she couldn't call Ratchet to help as he was busy with the others. So she calmed her anger and slowly kneeled down and sat in front of her greatest enemy besides Airachnid.

Starscream's optics were closed as she gently peeled one servo free and held it in her own. Arcee vented softly and rubbed one digit across Starscream's before speaking. "It's okay Starscream. It's okay. Noone's going to hurt you. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Starscream flinched when she grabbed his hand and almost pulled away thinking Megatron was trying something again. His optics opened though when he heard Arcee's voice pierce through his helm instead. He was still crying and trembling but he looked up slightly to see Arcee in front of him. He forced himself to try and calm down and even his breathing. What Arcee said didn't hit him so he just focused on her coloring and voice.

When he was calm enough Starscream loosened his fetal position and gently tugged his servo away from Arcee as he sobbed. Tears falling from his optics, down his faceplate, dripping into his lap, before finally falling to the floor below him.

Arcee let him cry, not knowing what else to do.

Swindle walked up to the two and gently beeped and chirped at Starscream's pede amd gently hugged his ankle joint.

Starscream tensed for a few second but moved enough to let Swindle climb up to his knee. He allowed the minicon to hug his faceplate as he cradled the small con in one servo to hug him back.

Once Starscream was calmed down enough, Arcee spoke up. "Starscream? What... what exactly happened and why did you become so... terrified when I grabbed you?"

Starscream's wings hitched up, tensed from the question. He replied with a question of his own. "Have you ever... wished that you could turn back time and kill someone before they could hurt you?"

Arcee nodded once. She narrowed her optics. "Why do you ask?"

Starscream delicately wiped his optics of his tears looking down at his servos. "Have you ever regretted... living?" He dared to ask.

Arcee frowned. "Sometimes I wish it was me instead of my friends."

Starscream nodded slightly. "Then you have half your answer." He mumbled softly. His body was still slightly trembling. "Many vorns ago, I wished I had died before the war. It should've been me. It would've been better that way."

Arcee watched Starscream's wide dull red optics stare past her like she wasn't there.

Starscream's optics dripped with tears that he couldn't stop. "I'm not supposed to exist. Yet here I am. My... my creators," he gulped, "ha... hated me. No one liked me. A disgrace. That's what they called me." He scoffed. "Everything they did for me to be something I wasn't... I hated them. I became a scientist. Mostly to spite them." He chuckled softly. "Worked well enough. They disowned me. Yet I'm still thier sparkling."

Arcee bite her lip component. Where was he going with all this? She didn't know why but she was regretting asking anything. But she had to know this one thing. "What... did they do to you?"

Starscream shuttered his optics and shivered in disgust. He didn't meet her optics yet. "That's the thing..." He looked down at his servo before looking at Arcee with a broken look and dull optics. "They couldn't make me what they wanted. No matter what, I know deep down I..." He smiled sadly and broken sparked as he looked down again hugging himself as Swindle tried to comfort him. "I, Starscream of Vos, am a femme at my core. They couldn't take that away from me." He broke down sobbing.

Arcee gasped and stared in shock at Starscream as he, no, she finally told someone the most valuable information that noone's ever known to be possible. "You... your a femme?! But you... you look like a mech!"

Starscream tried to stop crying but couldn't. "I... I didnt... ask to be... like this... They took away my... free... freedom of choice! *sniff* They didn't wa... want a femme... They wanted a... a mech!" She started wailing.

Arcee's optics widened and she mentally sighed and tried to comfort Starscream by hugging her and rubbing her spinal cabling.

Starscream let her, slightly leaning against her seeking warmth and comfort. "Don't... make me... go back... I can't... I can't take it... I can't... No more... Please..." Starscream whimpered repeating it.

Arcee shuttered her optics not believing she was saying this but she knew she couldn't let the decepticons have Starscream anymore. If they found out... who knew what would happen to Starscream. "I won't. I promise. You're safe here with the autobots."

They stayed that way until Starscream nodded off from her crying.

Arcee had no idea what she was going to tell the others.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Thirty minutes passed and a call came in on the monitor.

Arcee looked to Swindle and Starscream. She nodded and gently let Starscream go, letting her lean against the wall for now, before opening the ground bridge.

Optimus and the others came driving in and transformed back into bipedal mode.

Arcee closed the bridge once everyone was in and immediately placed a digit to her glossa before pointing to a sleeping Starscream.

They understood quickly and decided to be quiet until Starscream was in a berth resting peacefully.

Optimus went to go pick up Starscream when Ratchet held up his servo, signing he would take care of his patient.

Neither noticed the look Arcee was giving them.

Ratchet gently picked up Starscream, carefully holding his patient so they wouldn't fall. He took notice of the small flinch Starscream did before he noticed Starscream relax and almost cuddle into his arms for warmth.

Arcee spoke up softly not giving any clue as to knowing of Starscream's hidden gender. "Starscream might be cold. Do you have anything to keep him warm?"

Ratchet nodded once, speaking quietly so as not to wake up his patient. "I have a heating cloth that could help him. Do you want to get it for me Arcee?"

Arcee nodded. "I don't mind doing so." She said still softly. She walked over to him and followed into the med bay. When no-one was around she asked Ratchet while getting the blanket. "Did you know? About... Starscream? "

Ratchet paused before gently setting Starscream down on the berth, letting the poor seekers wings splay behind her on the berth while laying sideways. "If your wondering about what I know, then I do know everything about my patient."

Arcee handed him the blanket watching him put it gently over Starscreams small sleek frame.

Swindle laid in Starscream's servo listening to them as he pretended to sleep with his friend. He wanted to know what they thought of his best friend.

Arcee sighed. "Starscream told me what his creators did. Is it true? Is he really a femme?" She asked hoping Starscream lied to her.

Ratchet shuttered his optics. "It's true. I ran several tests and so I know it's true. All I can do is be angry at the creators who did this." Ratchet paused. "And feel pity for Starscream's spark. He's. .. no She has gone through so much pain and suffering it would break even the strongest of us, Arcee."

Arcee vented. "Should we tell Optimus or does he already know?"

Ratchet looked over at Arcee. "He knew before me." He tapped his chassis. "The matrix told him that Starscream is scared and confused and more importantly... lost. We need to guide Starscream and protect her."

Arcee looked down. "She went into a panic attack earlier today. Something happened Ratchet. Something bad."

Ratchet nodded. "Only time will tell. She will tell us when she's ready. For now let's let her rest."

Arcee nodded and they both left the med bay for now.

After they left, Swindle finally gave in to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Starscream dreamed while she was warm again. She dreamed of her academy days, where she was the happiest she had ever been. She smiled ever so softly that it was barely noticeable on her faceplate. Only one mech stayed in her dreams that time. Someone whom she loved with all her spark.

When Arcee came in to check on her. She noticed Starscream's barely there smile. She almost smiled herself. But what surprised her and made her a little sad was the name Starscream spoke softly in recharge.

Starscream sighed in her sleep. "Skyfire..." She mumbled.

Arcee stayed for a bit longer to make sure Starscream was okay.

Starscream shivered, freezing, as her dream changed to the last time she saw her dearest, most cherished friend. She whimpered not wanting to watch it all over again. "No... Skyfire!" Starscream almost shouted out his name but didn't as she tried to wake up.

Arcee seen this and ran over to help wake her up. She didn't know who Skyfire was but whoever it was something must've happened to them to mentally haunt Starscream in recharge. As soon as Arcee touched Starscream's shoulder and shook it once, Starscream's optics shot open.

Tears filled red optics quickly before spilling and blurring Starscream's sight. She choked on a sob and only kept repeating, "It's all my fault."

Arcee panicked herself, not knowing what to do and quickly comm'd Ratchet. "Starscream's had a spark terror and is panicking again." She quickly relayed to Ratchet before waking Swindle and getting him to move so Starscream wouldn't hurt him on accident.

Starscream clutched at her spark chamber venting heavily. Pain that was not her own pulsed through her spark. She sobbed. "Hurts... It hurts..." She hoarsely whispered.

Arcee heard her and hoped that everything was okay because she was not trained to fix anything to do with a spark chamber.

Starscream shivered, cold as could be. She had no idea what was going on. She closed her optics and tried to focus on her spark but she couldn't stop crying.

Arcee went to pull Starscream up into a sitting position to comfort her better, when Starscream shrieked as soon as she tried to move her.

Starscream panicked when Arcee touched her. She reacted by shrieking and swiped her arms accidentally scratching Arcee on the arm and face. She couldn't focus and it was hurting her.

Ratchet came running in with Optimus on his heels. He shooed Arcee away and took one glance before he started ordering both Optimus and Arcee. "Optimus grab Starscreams arms from behind. I need you to talk to Starscream, Arcee." He quickly gathered a spark scanner to see why Starscream was in such pain.

Optimus was pushed onto the berth by Ratchet, so he could hold Starscream still. He did what Ratchet asked and put his servos around the seekers chassis to pin Starscream's own down.

Starscream struggled in Optimus'arms going straight into hyperventilation.

Ratchet quickly injected a sedative into Starscream's arm and went about checking the spark chamber with his scanner.

Starscream became sluggish in Optimus' arms but was still not calming down.

Arcee spoke softly to Starscream. "Your okay Starscream. It was just a dream. Everything's okay. Focus on Optimus's spark beat. In. Out. Can you do that?"

Starscream whimpered still feeling cold. "Cold... So... c...cold... pain... so much... pain... It hurts!" Starscream kicked a leg. Her body was trembling with cold. She wasn't looking at anyone nor was she hearing them. All she could see was white. All she could hear was roaring winds. Her wide, dull, unfocused optics kept pouring rivers of tears as she spoke one last word before uncontrollably sobbing and wailing. "Skyfire!"

Optimus held Starscream to his own chassis, while Ratchet told Arcee to stroke Starscream's wings gently, as he worked on figuring out what's wrong.

Swindle watched but finally had enough. He jumped onto Optimus' back and climbed to his shoulder. He started to sing.

After a minute Starscream's optics came back into focus and shuttered slightly. Her body slowly relaxing before she went limp in Optimus's hold. Her helm fell back onto Optimus's chassis falling back into a deep slumber.

Optimus gently loosened his hold on Starscream and let her use him as a form of pillow, warmth, and comfort. When all three were sure that Starscream was in a deep sleep, they slowly removed themselves from the vicinity, and placed her gently in a laying position on the berth again.

Swindle stayed on Optimus' shoulder until he was done singing, and looked up to the Prime. He clicked sadly, and spoke to Optimus and no other. "Star's hurting."

Optimus nodded at the minicon. "Indeed Swindle. Starscream has been through a lot since before the war. I can only hope there is a way to help our young friend." He looked to Ratchet. "Ratchet. Were you able to find out why Starscream was in pain?"

Ratchet nodded. "I believe I have, but I wish to wait until Starscream is awake to ask the questions I need answered."

Optimus nodded. "Very well." He looked to Arcee. "Thank you for your help Arcee. You did well. Get some recharge."

Arcee nodded. "Yes sir." She went to leave but paused. "Sir? Do you think Starscream can be helped?"

Optimus shuttered his optics. "I believe all sentient beings can be helped Arcee."

Arcee nodded before leaving. That was all she needed to hear.

"Let's all get some much needed recharge, Ratchet." Optimus told his friend.

Swindle hopped onto Starscream's bed, staying with her.

Ratchet and Optimus left to thier rooms to get some rest.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Starscream awoke in the middle of the night, while Swindle stayed asleep. She sat up and held the mesh blanket on her shoulder plates to keep warm as she was still getting cold. She seen that noone else was in the med bay and decided to go to the rec room to see if anyone was there.

When Starscream seen that noone was there, she vented and decided to go sit on the roof of the silo. She stared up at the sky with unshed tears in her optics. She didn't care if anyone was awake or asleep right now, because all she wanted to do was scream and cry for the one she lost so long ago.

Starscream spoke. "It's been so long Sky... I miss you so much..." She wrapped the blanket closer around her before she started to sing, not knowing that someone was awake and outside taking a breather.

"I tried to walk together

But the night was growing dark

Thought you were beside me

But I reached and you were gone

Sometimes I hear you calling

From some distant shore

I hear you crying softly for the way it was before"

The bot on the ground was startled by the singing. They leaned against the silo and listened, standing right under the spot where Starscream sat on the roof.

"Where are you now

Are you lost

Will I find you again

Are you alone

Are you afraid

Are you searching for me

Why did you go, I had to stay

Now I'm reaching for you

Will you wait, will you wait

Will I see you again

You took it with you when you left

These scars are just a trace

Now it wonders lost and wounded

This heart that I misplaced"

The bot looked down feeling sad. This song... it sounded so... close to Starscream's spark. Was it how she was feeling all this time? They listened quietly when they could tell the song was coming to an end.

"Where are you now

Are you lost

Will I find you again

Are you alone

Are you afraid

Are you searching for me

Why did you go I had to stay

Now I'm reaching for you

Will you wait, will you wait

Will I see you again"

When the song ended the bot spoke up. "You have a beautiful voice Starscream."

Starscream yelped, startled, and fell off the silo. She closed her optics and let go of her blanket in shock. She tried to activate her flight capabilities but forgot they no longer worked.

The bot was fast. He seen what happened and quickly opened his arms to catch her.

Starscream's optics opened as soon as she felt servos instead of solid ground. She looked up into the mechs faceplate to thank him but felt herself flush in embarrassment as she noticed the position she was in.

The mech was happy that Starscream was okay now. He looked down at her faceplates and took notice of how he was holding her.

The blanket Starscream used on the roof, fell on top of them covering their helms and pushing their faceplates closer on accident.

They accidentally shared a kiss.

Starscream tensed, freezing in the bots arms.

The bot moved his helm away and raised a servo to pull the blanket down. He gently set Starscream down onto her legs but noticed she wasn't responding to being set down. He sat her down and gently pulled the blanket around her frame. He kneeled beside her and spoke. "Starscream? Are you alright?" He touched her shoulder plate causing Starscream to flinch.

Starscream shuttered her optics twice before focusing again. She pushed his servo off her with slap. She trembled in fear and cowered behind her raised servos. She held back a sob as she curled herself into a ball and held the blanket closer to hide her small trembling body.

The bot vented and went to sit beside the young femme. He seen the flinch and spoke softly. "It's alright Starscream. I will not hurt you. This I promise."

Starscream choked on a sob as it clawed its way out as she looked over at him with shimmering dull optics. Tears dripped down her faceplate as she watched him open his arms willing to show that he was welcome to anything she throws at him. She broke down. She whimpered before slowly moving towards him. She cried silently as she leaned into his chest to allow him to hug her.

The bot gently held her to him and softly stroked in between her wings and circles onto her lowe wings for comfort since he read about seekers when he was younger.

Starscream whimpered slightly at first, still tense in his grasp, but slowly relaxed as he only rubbed soothing circles into her wings. It felt... good. Slowly but surely, she trusted him enough to purr as he comforted her to let him know she was thankful. She kept her helm laid on his chassis. "Thank you..." She whispered to him in the dark night.

The mech smiled down at her softly. "You are welcome Starscream."

Starscream looked up at him without moving. "I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Sometimes... sometimes I can't control what my body does." She looked down hiding her faceplates in the warm blanket tucked arounf her.

The mech hummed. "There is no need to apologize, Starscream. But I am here for you if you wish to talk. You have no need to carry this burden you hold on your shoulder plates alone."

Starscream whimpered. "B...but what... what if that burden is something... I'm ashamed of?" She whispered, trembling in the mech's arms.

He vented. "Then I will be here to help you if wish it." He rubbed one more circle on Starscream's wings before he looked down at her, carefully pulling her chin up with one digit. "I promise." He said making her look at him.

She grabbed his servo with both of hers not willing her tears to fall. She sucked it up... for him. She held his servo lookong away with her optics closed. "M... Me... Mega... Megatron... he..." She choked out a sob.

The mech held her gingerly as he seen a few tears fall from her closed optics. He brushed them away with his hand that wasn't being held. "What did he do Starscream?" He asked softly.

Starscream shook in fear. "If I... if I tell you... he'll kill you..."

The mech lifted Starscream's head out of the blanket to look at him again and firmly said, "He will not kill me Starscream. I won't let him. Please allow me to carry this burden away from your shoulder plates."

Starscream clung to the mech a bit before burrowing her faceplate into his chassis and sobbing again. "I couldn't stop him!" She brokenly sobbed out. "He wouldn't stop! I begged him to! And he wouldn't stop... he wouldn't stop..." She cried whispering at the end.

"What wouldn't he stop Starscream? Did he hurt you?" The mech asked.

Starscream hiccuped sobbing uncontrollably. "He wouldn't stop... It hurt so much... and he wouldn't stop... Why... Why me? Why did he have to r...rape me" She whimpered.

{A/N so guys... who do you think the mystery mech is? Any guesses?}


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

It took a minute for the mech to process what he'd been told. All he could think about was the horror it brought to him. He hugged Starscream close and rubbed her wings gently like before. "I'm sorry Starscream. You did not deserve such a thing. We will protect you from him. This I swear to you."

Starscream hiccuped and held onto the mech tightly. Afraid that if she let go that Megatron would snatch her away. "He'll come for me... He won't let me go... He won't even kill me... I wish... I wish he would... Then... then I'd be free." She whispered crying. "I... I want... No! I nee... need my... my trine... my spark... can't take it... not all alone..." She looked up at him with big tearful dull red optics. "Please... please I... I beg of you... help me..."

The bot nodded. "I promise to help you as best as I can Starscream."

Starscream cried softly. "It's... it's too much..." she whimpered. She clutched the blanket closer to her as she laid her helm into the bots chassis. She felt so much better when she was being held to a warm chassis. It soothed her to listen to someone's spark beat. But it still worried her a bit. She didn't look up at the mech's faceplates. "I'm scared... If... if He f... finds out... He'll... I'll... I don't want to bond with him!" She grabbed her helm and sobbed. "I wa... want Sky... Skyfire... b..back..." She covered her lip plates to hold back her whimper. "I want him back... b...but I know... I know... I... w... won't find him."

The bot carefully lifted Starscream's helm. "Why do you think that Starscream?"

Starscream looked up at him with large dull tear filled red optics. "Be... because I saw... I saw him fall... It was so... so cold... I... I tried so hard to find him... but I... didn't have enough energon... I... I was forced to leave him... be...behind." She broke down crying. "And... and when I... came back... they... they wouldn't do a... a rescue mission." She whimpered. "It's my fault! It's all my fault!" Starscream sobbed out loud.

The bot held Starscream as she cried. He rubbed her wings softly to calm her down.

The bots blunt digits on her wings felt very good. Starscream leaned into the bot, tiring herself out from crying. She let it all out and just laid there in his arms warm. She was glad he was here for her. Her optics were heavy but she wanted to ask one thing. "Do... do you think... that if I met you first... things would've been different?... My brothers... the war... everything?" She asked tiredly.

The bot hummed, Starscream feeling the vibrations in his chassis. "I am sure everything would've turned out better. The war would've ended far sooner."

Starscream's optics were almost completely closed. "Thank you... for... everything... Optimus..." She mumbled quietly as she fell into recharge.

Optimus softly smiled. "You are welcome Starscream." He seen her breathing even out and held her there for a few minutes looking up at the stars before gently scooping Starscream up into his arms. He took notice of how light she was before gently carrying her inside the silo. He walked into the med bay and laid her down. When he tried to remove Starscream's servos from holding him, he heard her whimper.

Starscream was fast asleep but she could feel her warmth and comfort leaving her. She whimpered when she felt it trying to go. So instead of letting go, she held on to her warmth mumbling sleepily. "Dont...go...please..."

Optimus was stunned but smiled softly. He gently moved to sit in the chair beside Starscream's bed. He was surprised when Starscream reached out to him. He chuckled quietly as he picked her up and let her lay on him.

Starscream felt herself being moved but quickly latched onto the warmth holding her like a thermal blanket. She nuzzled into the warmth purring. Her helm nuzzled into Optimus' neck cables, curled up into his chassis with the blanket over her. She slept soundly in his arms on top of his lap. Her spark felt lighter and hurt far less. She dreamt of nothing but peace.

Optimus slowly shuttered his optics as well, falling into a peaceful slumber.

Neither knew that Swindle seen everything and could only smile in happiness that his dear friend had someone to look out for her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

In the morning, Ratchet woke up to the sound of a crash. He grumbled and left his berthroom and in to the living space where he found Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and their human charges. He looked around and spotted the crash. He vented when he seen Swindle under an opened toolbox. He kneeled over the very small bot and removed the tools and box from the poor little guys head.

Swindle whimpered and clicked in pain. He blinked a few times before sitting up and rubbing his now dented helm. He seen Ratchet and beeped up at him.

Ratchet vented and picked up the small cybertronian before walking out of the living area and into his med bay. He almost dropped the minicon when he seen Optimus and Starscream asleep the way they were. He was not expecting Optimus to hold the small seeker to his chassis like lovers would do when comforting the other. He vented quietly and went to work on Swindle's dent.

Optimus heard the small noise and onlined his optics. He looked down into his arms and seen that Starscream was still asleep. It seemed as though she didn't want to wake up for days. Optimus worried for her health.

Ratchet finished with Swindle quickly and let the minicon down. He watched as the small being ran over to the chair that Optimus' pedes were and crawled up to Starscream's lap on top of the blanket.

Swindle looked up at Optimus and smiled. He then looked at his still sleeping friend and chirped to his sleeping friend to wake up.

Starscream heard him through a heavy drowzy fog in her helm. She hummed back to him before trying to wake up. She felt so... comfortable and warm. Starscream opened her optics halfway, too tired to open them much more than that. Everything felt so heavy to her. Her optics closed back into slumber. She barely heard Swindle chirp at her asking if she was alright or not.

Optimus looked at Swindle's worried faceplates as he saw Starscream fall back into recharge. He turned his helm slightly to see Ratchet walking over to the two of them. When he got closer, Optimus could see the scanner in his CMO's servos. All he could do was nod and smile softly.

Ratchet came closer and seen the worry on both faceplates of his leader and the minicon. He vented before kneeling beside the chair and scanning Starscream. When the results came up, he wasn't very surprised. "She'll be fine Optimus. She's just mentally and physically exhausted. If you wish, we can place her back onto the berth."

Optimus hummed. He whispered. "I do not wish to move her at this time. She seems to not want to let me go anytime soon, old friend."

Ratchet nodded. "Very well. You do realize that she'll be dependant on us for quite some time right?"

Optimus vented softly. "I am fully aware. If Megatron were to find out, I am sure he would harm her even more."

Just the mere mention of the name, even though deep in recharge, made Starscream whimper in fear. She clutched a little tighter to Optimus' chassis. For some reason she always felt safest in a big mech's arms. Maybe it was because they attracted her attention.

Both Optimus and Ratchet heard Starscream whimper. It worried them.

Ratchet vented, hoping that one day the war would be over. If not for the end of their kind then because of something far more important to everyone at the moment. He just hoped it was a possibility.

Optimus gently moved one servo to bring Starscream's blanket up a bit while removing Swindle from her lap. He placed Swindle on his shoulder that wasn't supporting Starscream's helm.

Ratchet spoke up. "Optimus?"

Optimus looked up at his oldest friend. "Yes Ratchet?"

Ratchet vented. "I'm worried about Starscream's spark. The pain she had shouldn't have been that bad. I'm... I'm unsure of what happened until she tells me what I need to know. If she's... bonded to someone... it could be harming her."

Optimus vented softly himself. "We won't know till she wakes up old friend."

Starscream reopened her optics groaning softly. She yawned as she blinked a few times. She was too tired to realize that she was being held in warm arms. She stared at neck cables for a minute before realizing she was in someone's arms. Starscream tensed slightly almost panicking that Megatron had her again before she remembered that Optimus was the last bot to hold her. She relaxed and moved her helm a bit to look around.

Optimus felt the movement and looked down to see Starscream sleepily look around. He noticed that she didn't seem to notice Ratchet or Swindle.

Starscream felt a slight dull pain in her chassis. So she rubbed it with one of her servos under the blanket she was very comfortable in.

Ratchet watched when Optimus shifted a bit looking down. Ratchet followed his friend's gaze and seen Starscream waking as well as the grimance of pain on her faceplates. He kneeled beside her and spoke softly. "Starscream? How do you feel? Is your spark still hurting?"

Starscream turned her helm to him slightly. "Rat...chet?" She mumbled. "I... I'm so... tired. My spark hurts..." Starscream paused her optics trying to close on her. "W... what's... wrong with... me?"

Ratchet vented. He shuttered his optics. "I was afraid of this. Starscream? Did you ever bond to anyone?"

Starscream struggled to nod once. "My... my... trine... Sky...warp... Thunder... cracker..."

Ratchet nodded. "Anyone else you can think of?"

Starscream let her optics close as she drifted again. She managed to whisper one word before she fell asleep again. "Sky... fire..."

Ratchet vented as he stood up. "Three bonds... It's no wonder her spark is hurting her. Optimus, I need you to lay her on the berth so I may open her chassis to look at her spark."

Optimus gently picked up Starscream and stood up. He gently lowered Starscream onto the berth. He watched as Starscream vented normally still fast asleep. He could only hope she would be okay and that Ratchet could help her out with whatever was wrong with her.

Ratchet lowered Starscream's blanket to get to the latches holding her chassis together to hide the spark chamber. He quickly but gently opened her chassis to see her spark chamber. His optics widened when he seen scars on her spark. Then he saw something different. Three little lights surrounding Starscream's golden spark. Off to the side, there was a very faint blue tint to Starscream's spark.

Optimus watched Ratchet's optics and faceplates. He spoke up. "What is the matter Ratchet?"

Ratchet shuttered his optics before latching everything back into place and moving the blanket to cover Starscream's chassis and arms. He turned to Optimus keeping his voice down. He looked... saddened by what he found. "Her spark... is taking on too much strain. She told me not to say anything about this but I believe I should tell you. She's..." He pauses venting deeply. "She's pregnant. From what I just saw, she's having triplets. She also has one bond that is not completely gone but it's barely there. Optimus... if we don't find her bond mate... She could die trying to give birth."

Optimus' optics widened. "How far along?"

Ratchet crossed his arms closing his optics. "Almost two months in human terms. Megatron must've done it before she ran away from him. Now the bond looks like its breaking and from what I've gathered it's been... over a thousand vorns. Her spark shows so much scarring. Whether it's from the rape or the broken trine bonds I won't know until she's able to stay awake."

Optimus looked at Ratchet. "Is there a way to save her from dying?"

Ratchet vented deeply again. "We either find her bond mate or... strengthen her spark with a new bond."

Optimus frowned. "We will save her old friend. I promise."

Arcee came running in. "Sir! We found a weak Cybertronian distress signal in Antarctica!"

Optimus stood up straight. "Gather the team. Ratchet, I want you to come with us." Together they left the med bay.

Swindle stayed on the med berth with Starscream. All he could do was hope that they found the one Cybertronian that went missing so long ago.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

Optimus looked at his gathered team. "Arcee, I would like for you to stay here and watch Starscream and Swindle. Ratchet will be accompanying me and the others for the time being. Autobots! Roll out!"

The bots with Optimus for the mission transformed and went through the groundbridge.

They looked around the bright white expanse.

Ratchet pulled out his scanner. "The signal is coming from this wayn it's a bit weak but it's surprising we are getting any signal at all."

Bumblebee beeped and whirled out that he didn't see anything but snow and ice.

Bulkuhead agreed. "What exactly should we even be looking for Optimus? Do you think it might be scraplets or cons?"

Optimus vented. "I am unsure but if it is an injured Cybertronian then it is our duty to help them."

They came to a stop when Ratchet stopped near a large crack in the ice. He pointed his scanner down the abyss kneeling down. "The signal's coming from down here. Bumblebee we are going to have to lower you down. You are the smallest of us and Arcee's not here to do it."

Bumblebee whirled sadly.

Optimus gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "You will do fine Bumblebee."

Bumblebee perked up. He was curious to know what he would find down in the crack.

Ratchet pulled out a rope from his subspace. He gave one end to Bulkhead. He then walked over to Bumblebee and tied the rope around the bots waist and chassis. "And... done. Now take the scanner with you just in case."

Bumblebee did as asked and carefully went down the crack. All he could think was that it better be worth it.

Bumblebee reached the bottom and turned his headlights on in order to see in the dark. He turned the scanner on and listened as it showed where the signal was coming from. He took a step forward and tripped on his pedes. He beeped in annoyance and sat up rubbing his helm as it had hit the ground. He looked up and bolted back in shock. There in front of him was a mech in white and blue from what he could see the mech was huge! He scanned around the mech and noticed the guy was frozen in the ice but had thawed out a bit. An arm, a leg, and a wing all on the right side was no longer in ice. He noticed the red blinking light on the mech's half frozen chassis. He wondered how he was going to free the frozen mech. He told Optimus and the others what he found over his comm.

Optimus spoke. "Bumblebee, is there any way for us all to get down there without crushing you and the mech?"

Bumblebee vented, responding that he wasn't sure but if they could excavate, it would be easier. The mech was halfway unfrozen.

Bumblebee looked around for a second. He noticed that the cavern was big enough to break the crack a bit to make the others fit. He told them that if they focused some blasts around the edges the crack will get bigger and they all could fit.

Optimus and Bulkhead got to work breaking the ice, hoping that Bumblebee wouldn't be trapped himself.

The bots shivered in the cold Arctic air. Thier joints getting frozen as they kept moving. They finally were able to make the crack bigger and Ratchet and Optimus were able to get down with Bulkhead holding the ropes in case the fall was too far.

The three got to work melting the ice on the mech. They were lucky that there wasn't an ice storm to deter them. They were even more lucky when no Decepticons came.

It took about an hour and a half for them to get the mech unfroze from the ice holding him hostage.

The large mech fell from his place in the ice. Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ratchet had to stop him from falling faceplate forwad on the icy ground.

Ratchet looked the frozen mech over. "We need to get him some much needed repairs. He's been here for a thousand years Optimus. His circuitry is completely in disrepair. First things first though, we need to get him out of this chasm. Bulkhead's going to need to bring up you Optimus and then we can bring Bumblebee up and the three of you can pull the big guy up while I make sure he doesn't break. Looking at his frame he sustained injuries before being frozen. It's going to be awhile before he'll be able to awaken. If... he'll awaken at all."

Optimus vented. "We must not give up hope that he will awaken."

The two with him nodded.

Ratchet got the rope that was attached to them and attatched it to the large mech's chassis after he made sure the other two got up.

Optimus yelled up at Bulkhead. "Bulkhead! Pull up me and then Bumblebee."

Bulkhead pulled uo Optimus and then Bumblebee.

Together the three pulled the large mech up and then Ratchet.

Optimus called into base. "Arcee, we require a groundbridge a our coordinates, please."

Arcee replied. "On it Optimus."

A groundbridge opened up in front of them.

Together the four of them grabbed a limb and pulled the large mech into the bridge. All they could think was hopefully they could save him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

When the men of the bots left the base Arcee had gone to check on Starscream.

Starscream was dreaming again. She was dreaming of a time lost. A time she remembered that wasn't as bad as it got after the war started.

Starscream's dream ~ Flashback

Starscream was in mourning. She was in a bar drinking a cube of low-grade. Her trinemates had just gotten her out of prison and were trying to cheer her up by going to a bar in Koan. Her trial was rigged and all she could think of was her Skyfire.

A large silver mech came and sat beside her ordering a cube of high grade.

Starscream didn't notice him until he spoke to her as she was just staring at her half drunk cube.

"Something on your mind seeker?"

Starscream jolted slightly in her seat before turning to the voice glaring. "What's it to you?"

The mech chuckled smirking. "Curiosity. " He drank a sip from his cube. "I have heard Seekers are perfect fliers, and that they keep to themselves. So little seeker, why are you here?"

Starscream frowned and drank a sip of her low grade before responding. "I'm not like other seekers. I'm better."

The mech chuckled. "You intrigue me seeker. What is your designation?"

Starscream glared. "What's yours?"

The mech smirked. "Ah! A mech after my spark! You amuse me, so I might as well. My designation is Megatronus."

Starscream's optics widened a bit. "The gladiator? I've heard about you." Starscream scoffed as she turned away and drank another sip of low grade. She turned her gaze to the dance floor where mechs and femmes danced. She frowned at her two trinemates. She vented before standing from her seat. "Goodbye Megatronus. I'd say it was nice to meet you, but I'd be lying." She went to walk away when Megatronus grabbed her wrist. She turned her helm at him glaring.

He was quick to speak. "I never caught your designation."

Starscream pulled her servo away from him. "Starscream."

He smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Starscream." He watched as Starscream left with her trinemates.

~Timeskip~

Starscream's trinemates had dragged her to Kaon again to see the gladiator fights and hear Megatronus speak. Starscream and her trinemates sat in the back hidden from view.

Skywarp turned to Starscream. "Hey Scream? Do you think we'll get to see Megatronus and get to meet him?" He was bouncing in his seat with wide optics.

Thundercracker snorted. "Warp. There's no way in the pits are we going to meet THE Megatronus. He's a gladiator!"

Starscream frowned. "I don't need to meet the slagger. I could care less of these pitiful fights. The air here is suffocatingly disgusting. We should just go back to Vos and roam the skies."

Thundercracker vented. "Starscream, we brought you here to get away from all the stares and glares. This is the only place where you can enjoy yourself. "

Starscream growled softly. "I don't want to enjoy myself by watching barbaric brutes smash each other into scraps!"

Skywarp pouted. "But Scream!" He whined. "We don't want to watch you drink away your sorrows. You have to move on. Skyfire's gone."

Starscream glared. "Don't you dare say that!" She got up to leave the stadium. "I'm leaving this Primus forsaken pit." She didn't even turn around to see the sad and disappointed looks on their faceplates.

On Starscream's way out, she didn't even pay attention to where she was going. It was only a few minutes before she ran right into someone. Starscream faceplated into the mech and almost fell backward with a small yelp if it weren't for the mech grabbing her waist.

"Starscream?" The mech asked sounding stunned to see the seeker there.

Starscream shuttered her optics for a second and looked up at the mech's faceplates while still being held up to his chassis. Her optics widened. "You!"

The mech chuckled. "It is nice to see you again Starscream. Are you here to see me fight today? Or for my speech?"

Starscream glared. "Neither if you must know Megatronus. My trine thought it best to come to this filthy place to let me suffocate."

Megatronus chuckled. "Ah! What thoughtful trinemates you must have then." He paused. "Pray tell do they always leave you alone?"

Starscream growled slightly. "Only when I wish to be alone. Now... will you let me go or will I have to force your servos off me?"

Megatronus looked almost saddened when he let go. "Forgive me. I had no idea I was still holding you up from your fall."

Starscream took a few steps back. "I do not forgive easily. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get going." She went to move around him.

He moved in front of her, stopping her from moving further. "Wait! Will you at least stay for the speech?"

Starscream frowned. "No." She stated bluntly.

Megatronus vented. "Then perhaps afterwards little seeker?"

Starscream ducked under Megatronus' arm and started to walk away. She replied without looking back at him. "I'm not interested in warfare, gladiator, nor politics. I'm a scientist, not a warrior." She moved her arms behind her back, clasping her servos together as she walked. "I wish you luck in your endeavors. Fare thee well, Megatronus." All she heard as she walked away was him saying farewell to her.

~Timeskip~

"RUN! TC! WARP! Let's go! We can't save everyone! GO!" Starscream yelled at her trinemates as they ran from their burning city. Their people being shot down from the skies. Starscream decided they had to run and stay in the shadows to keep them safe. A building collapsed next to Starscream sending her flying into her trine and getting them thrown into a building that was on fire.

Thundercracker groaned as he sat up with Skywarp, Starscream laying on their laps wincing in pain as her left wing was bent slightly from crashing into her trinemates.

Both Skywarp and Thundercracker intaked at their trine leader's bent wing. They were unable to say anything as the burning building was collapsing on them.

Thundercracker grabbed Skywarps wrist and picked up Starscream, throwing her over one shoulder before running.

The three coughed from intaking smoke in their ventilation fans. They just barely escaped the flaming debris falling onto their helms.

Starscream saw someone approaching them with a blaster ready to fire. "TC! WARP! Watch out!" She warned her brothers but the green mech was too close.

A shot went off. The green mech went down. A silver mech covered in soot came running over with a slim dark colored mech close to him. He was yelling orders.

"Soundwave! Find survivors and get them to safety. Check every building for injured mechs or femmes under the rubble. Get everyone out of here!"

Starscream recognized that voice. "Megatronus?" She mumbled.

Thundercracker put Starscream down as the three tried to clear their vents from the suffocating smoke.

Megatronus shot another mech with a blaster pointed at them. He looked to the three. "I suggest if you want to live then you'd better fight."

Starscream walked up to him. "I'm not going to risk the lives of my trine. I know not everyone can be saved."

Megatronus frowned. "Then will you avenge them?"

Starscream didn't answer. She wouldn't answer a question he knew would be a yes.

Thundercracker spoke up. "Star, we have to get out of here. Our vents can't take much more of this smoke." He coughed as Skywarp wheezed, while Starscream was doing both.

Starscream nodded coughing. "Help us get to safety, Megatronus."

Megatronus nodded. "Let's go then." He turned to leave the area when they heard it.

The sound of a missile.

Starscream's optics widened. She quickly turned around and seen it coming their way. She grabbed her brothers and pushed them out of the way.

Megatronus seen this and was about to grab her too when the missile touched down on the ground. It sent the three mechs flying.

Starscream caught the brunt of the attack. She screamed in pain as her wings and back were attacked by the missiles remains and burning fire. It was damaging her wings. It sent her to the ground surrounded by debris. Her right arm was bent at an odd angle as well as her left leg.

All the three mechs heard was her wailing cries of pain and agony.

Thundercracker and Skywarp grunted as they stood up. They were both equally scuffed up. They both ran over to go save their sister.

Megatronus got up himself and ran over. He wasn't hurt but his armour did take a beating.

Starscream was on the ground not moving besides her wings twitching. When she saw her brothers, she tried to move her non-broken arm to them. The fire around her grew.

Starscream's brothers yelled. "Starscream!" They tried to get closer but couldn't stop coughing.

Megatronus ran through the fire and to her side. "Hang on Starscream." He gently scooped her up into his arms as she whimpered and cried out in pain as she was moved. Her small frame trembled in his arms. He could hear Starscream's hiccuping sobs and coughing wheezes as she struggled to stay online. He ran through the fire huddled around Starscream's body to keep her from becoming even more injured.

Thundercracker and Skywarp ran over clicking and chirping in worry and comfort to thier little sister.

Starscream chirped back to her brothers.

Megatronus held Starscream as he spoke. "Let's get you three to a medic. Follow me you two." He ran carefully so as not to jar the small seeker in his arms.

~Dream end~

Starscream woke up gasping in air panicking. She bolted upright trembling and whimpering.

Arcee seen this and ran over. "Starscream?" She gently grabbed Starscream's shoulder feeling the seeker flinch under her servo.

Starscream broke down crying as Arcee hugged her while rubbing circles on her wings. After she cried her spark out, calming down, she looked up some staring at the wall. "I... I'm sorry Arcee. I'm so sorry."

Arcee nodded. "It's okay Starscream. Whatever it was. It was just a dream. Your okay now."

Starscream looked deep into Arcee's optics. "But it wasn't. It wasn't a dream. It was a memory flux."

Arcee's optics widened. "A bad one?" She mumbled.

Starscream nodded looking away. "V... Vos was... on fire." She said softly. "My people... we were being killed. My trine... we were running... Then he... he showed up..."

Arcee looked confused. "Who's he, Starscream?"

"M...Megatronus..." She replied. "A... a missile h... hurt me... he... he car..carried me to safety...and ...and to a medic. We... we couldn't breathe... there was... too much... smoke. It hurt... it hurt so much Arcee." She whimpered as she curled into herself.

Arcee bit her glossa for a second before responding. "Your okay now though Starscream. Are you hungry? You haven't ate since yesterday."

Starscream welcomed the change of subject. "Please?" She looked up at Arcee with hopeful optics. She was getting hungry.

Arcee let her go and went to get a cube of energon. She came back and gave it to her.

Starscream drank slowly. "Thank you Arcee."

Arcee smiled slightly. "After you finish do you want to watch some human tv? If not I can let you rest again."

Starscream smiled weakly. "That sounds good." She finished her cube and let Arcee help her walk to the living room area by the ground bridge and the children's play room. She sat on the ground as Arcee turned the tv on and let Starscream change it to anything she'd like to watch. Starscream kept her blanket wrapped around her to keep her warm as the two sat in silence.

Then all of the sudden, that's when the call for a ground bridge came.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Starscream watched as Arcee let everyone in. She saw them carrying a large Cybertronian between the four of them. Her intakes stalled and her spark pulsed slightly with pain. She grasped her chestplate with one servo. She stood up from where she was sitting.

Arcee barely noticed Starscream move.

Ratchet spoke up. "Arcee! Give Bumblebee a hand. We need to get this mech to a berth immediately! We got to get him warmed up, and I've got to see what all needs replacing."

Arcee ran over and helped after turning the ground bridge off.

All four mechs and one femme got the large mech into the med bay for repairs and got him quite a few heating mesh blankets and heaters themselves to get him warmed up. None noticed Starscream slowly walkimg behind them.

When Starscream was in the med bay, she tried to get a glimpse of the Cybertronian. Sadly everyone was in the way at the moment.

Luckily, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee moved to get out of Ratchet's way.

Starscream's optics widened when she seen the mech. She backed up and almost hit the wall. She slowly sank to the floor as she tried to think carefully. Her body shook as she realized that she could have looked for him years ago.

Optimus turned away from the berth ready to tell his team to leave the room to give Ratchet space. The first thing he noticed as odd was Starscream in the corner next to the door, on the floor, trembling and staring at the mech on the berth. He walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her to keep her gaze off the immobile mech. "Starscream?"

Starscream flinched when he spoke. She shuttered her optics for a second before focusing on Optimus, still trembling.

Optimus gently touched Starscream's arm. "Are you alright Starscream?" He asked, genuine worry in his bright blue optics.

Starscream swallowed before speaking. "I...is he... alive?"

Optimus nodded. "Ratchet said he'd need repairs but he will live."

Starscream choked on a sob, trying not to cry. "N... noone believed me... they all thought... H... how is he... alive?"

Optimus vented. "He was frozen for a very long time. Do you know him Starscream?"

Starscream nodded as she curled into a ball hugging her legs close as she continued to tremble in shock and terror. She mumbled to herself, lost in thought. "He's alive... it's all my fault! I should've came back... I should've forced someone to listen... then he'd be... It's all my fault... it's all my fault..."

Optimus gently pulled Starscream up and into his arms so he could bring her to a place cleared of anyone around to witness her meltdown. He walked them outside to let her wings catch some wind for comfort. He rubbed her back and wings to calm down after he sat them both down on the ground.

Starscream cried in his arms, finally letting go of bottled up emotions. She held onto his chassis with her claw like digits.

Optimus continued to comfort her in the only way her knew, from the Iacon library from before he was a prime. He only hoped it would be enough to help Starscream.

Starscream slowly relaxed in his arms as he continued to soothe her broken spark. She wiped her faceplates with the mesh blanket still around her somehow. She hiccuped as she laid in Optimus prime's arms. She no longer cared what anyone would think of her if they saw her the way she was.

Optimus spoke softly. "Starscream? That mech in there... you knew him didn't you? Why do you... feel such guilt over his current condition?"

Starscream vented before staring at the desert keeping her helm on his neck cabling. She didn't know why but she felt safer and right at home as he held her. Maybe it was her mind and spark playing tricks on her. She started to answer Optimus. "He... he's... Sky...fire." She let it sink in. "All this time... I thought... he was dead after the first vorn."

Optimus rubbed Starscream's wing still. "He's here now though Starscream. We will help him and take care of him. You do not need to feel this guilt in yiu anymore." He tilted her head up with one servo to make her look at him. "It is better to let go of the guilt. You love him don't you?"

Starscream hiccuped. "I... I don't know if he'll love me after he finds out... I... I've changed Optimus. He'll hate me. I did the one thing he would never do. I killed... I killed so many... How... how could he ever love a monster like me?" Tears fell down her faceplates as she spoke her worries. Her spark would always hurt when she thought of her Skyfire. She wasn't even sure if she could love him after all that she did. He was still so... innocent. Untouched by the war she helped create. It just didn't feel right to her anymore. She didn't deserve his innocence. His love.

Optimus could see the war of emotions fighting for control on Starscream's faceplates. The way she spoke... it made him feel that she was losing hope of surviving her pregnancy. He stopped rubbing circles into her wings so she would fully listen to him. "Starscream, you do deserve love. You deserve forgiveness. But most of all, you deserve peace. If Skyfire cannot accept you then you are welcome to choose another to love and be loved by. This is my only wish for you. If we are able to return to Cybertron back to the way it should be, then you will have your peace along with so mant others that I know are tired of this war."

Starscream listened to him. She understood now. She would follow her spark and let it choose, but until then she would wait for Skyfire to awaken. For now though... she would just have to let herself be happy with Optimus holding her close as she fell into recharge once more. All she could do, was hope for the future to be bright.

Optimus let her as he watched the clouds shift in the sky.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Swindle walked over to the berth that had Skyfire on it and climbed it. He watched as Ratchet shooed everyone out of the room and started to work on Skyfire.

Ratchet was appalled by the fact he had so much to work on with the poor unfortunate mech. Broken wiring, frozen cabling that was frayed, and even dented framing that was scattered about on the mech's wings and chassis. Looking inside his helm wasn't much better. He could only hope that the mech would even remember his time before he was frozen. Ratchet worried for when the mech woke up and he didn't remember anything. That would be a catastrophe.

In the living area, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead looked at each other.

Arcee spoke up. "Bumblebee? Do you want to get all the kids today?"

Bumblebee beeped and whirled agreeing. He quickly transformed and left the base through the back.

Bulkhead frowned. "What should I do?"

Arcee crossed her arms. "You can go with him if you want to. I'm going to stay here and watch the monitors. I'll take my time off when you guys get back." She smiled at Bulkhead a bit.

He smiled back. "If your alright with it 'Cee." He transformed and left afrer Bumblebee. Neither him nor Bumblebee seen Starscream and Optimus outside sitting on the ground together.

Optimus seen the two leaving and mentally thanked Primus for not letting them see Starscream in such a vulnerable state. He knew it would hurt her pride for the two to see her in such a way.

Starscream was still fast asleep in Optimus' arms with her helm tucked into his neck cablings.

Optimus gently picked her up while standing up. He quietly brought them inside. He passed Arcee and went into the med bay. He seen Swindle on the berth watching Ratchet work on Skyfire. He walked over to Starscream's med berth and laid her down gently. Thankfully she let go of him to sleep on the berth. He covered her up to keep her comfortable before walking over to Ratchet's side and picking up Swindle from the berth. He held him in his servo careful not to move him too fast. "How is he Ratchet?" He asked softly so as not to disturb Starscream.

Ratchet vented. "To be truthful Optimus, I'm surprised he's still online."

Optimus frowned. "You have doubts old friend?"

Ratchet nodded. "He shouldn't be alive anymore Optimus. He should've deactivated vorns ago. It's... by Primus a miracle!" He said in astonishment. He just couldn't believe it.

Optimus hummed. "Perhaps it's Starscream's spark that is keeping him online?" He asked.

Ratchet shook his head. "It would be impossible! But... maybe not all that possible either. It could indeed be her spark encouraging his to stay alive but I would habe to further study their bond to fully understand it. Not to mention I would have to wait until he wakes up."

Optimus nodded. "Very well. I shall leave you to it old friend. I will take Swindle here to the living area for the children to keep Swindle busy for now."

Swindle went to protest looking up at Optimus.

Optimus stopped his protest with a simple sentence. "We could all use something to keep us busy." He left the room and went to the living area.

Arcee saw him. "How is she?" She asked wondering hw Starscream was taking the news. If she had a spark mate that was still alive but thought deadshe would've been devastated.

Optimus vented. "She is hurting. I am sure in time she will feel better. She has opened up to us Arcee. We must take care of her until she is able to be free of Megatron once and for all. I fear if ge finds out about her carrying that he will either kill them or raise them to be perfect soldiers."

Arcee looked at him. "We won't let that happen Optimus. We will win. With the sparklings coming we just have more hope for the future of all Cybertronians." She smiles. "We can never give up."

Optimus smiled sadly. "Then let us help bring new life to our new home."

Arcee nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Bulkhead and Bumblebee came back with the kids.

Jack got out of Bumblebee with Raf, while Miko got out of Bulkhead. The three walked over to their little space. Miko flopping down in her spot pouting.

Arcee seen this and spoke up. "What's wrong Miko?"

Miko sighed. "I have to go home early today."

Jack chuckled from where he sat. "Your just upset that you have to go back because your host parents found out you got expelled for three days from school."

Arcee's optics widened. "What happened?"

Raf sniffled rubbing one of his eyes. "It's my fault... Vince was picking on me and Miko came and punched him. Jack wasn't there in time to stop her."

Arcee vented. "Well at least noone got seriously hurt."

Swindle chirped from his spot in Optimus' servo as he, himself, stayed quiet.

Optimus let the minicon down onto the small platform where the children were on.

Swindle ran over to plop on the couch beside Miko and exaggeratedly cried throwing a servo over his optics and tilting his head back onto Miko's shoulder.

Miko giggled and lightly pushed (more like shoved) him off her. "What's up with you little red?"

Swindle stuck out his tongue out at her.

Optimus smiled slightly at the sight before leaving the room to check on Ratchet's work on Skyfire and to see if Starscream was alright.

Swindle noticed Optimus leave as did Arcee.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were trying to play a game with Jack and Raf so they didn't notice their leader's absence.

Meanwhile in the Decepticon headquarters...

A loud roar could be heard throughout the nemisis.

Knockout yelped, dropping his tool that was in his servo. He was startled by the roar from his leader. He looked up at his leader hiding his trembling frame. "I'm sorry Lord Megatron but... but Starscream hasn't even been back here or... or even heard from him!" He flinched a bit when Megatron turned his burning purple optics towards Knockout.

"FIND STARSCREAM OR SOMEONE WILL MEET MY CANNON TO THE FACEPLATES!" Megatron yelled into the little red mech's faceplates.

Soundwave was beside Megatron visibly tense from his Master's words.

"Y..yes my... my Lord... Meg... Megatron!" Knockout stuttered turning and running from his med bay to the nearest groundbridge.

Megatron turned to his most Loyal subject. "I trust that you will do a better job than that medic, Soundwave." He spat the word medic with disgust.

"Yes LORD Megatron." Soundwave played three clips of voices. One Knockout, one Starscream, and one Prime. (*A/N bet no-one can tell which is which.*)

Pleased, Megatron smiled his deep menacing smile and said one word. "Dismissed."

Soundwave bowed his helm and turned away to get to work.

Megatron left the med bay and went to his room. "Soon Starscream. Soon you will be back in my ranks and under my pedes."


	30. Chapter 30

Soundwave was flying around not even looking for Starscream. He got a message through his bond link.

 **:Should we really allow that mech to get his servos on Star? You read his thoughts bossbot.:**

Soundwave vented silently and replied to the bond. **:We have no choice Lazer. He'll kill you too if I fail. He already took away the others from us. We are lucky I put Frenzy and Rumble in Shockwave's care on Cybertron in the pods. We gave him CNA of the others but... I am unsure how much he needs to make them again.:**

Lazerbeak responded. **:What about Star's trinemates? Was Shockwave able to save them?:**

Soundwave smiled under his mask. **:He was. They are currently in stasis pods like the others. If I were to send a message to him we could let them out to find Starscream. But if that were to happen before the war ended they would be killed again by Megatron. For now we must bide our time and hope our true leader will stay safe throughout all of this.:**

Lazerbeak sent a mental nod to her boss. **:What do we do until then?:**

Soundwave sent a mental thinking pose to her. **:Protect the rest of our species from annihilation from the servos of Megatron. If push comes to shove then we shall fight. For now let us let the Autobots capture us for more information.:**

 **:Detach?:** She asks. Lazerbeak got a mental thumbs up and detached from her 'carrier'. She left to search the area as Soundwave let his signal show. It was time to set into motion the life of Cybertron once again.

Back at the Autobot base a few minutes before the signal appeared...

Optimus was in the med bay with Ratchet watching as the medic worked on the shuttle former. He turned though when he heard a small moan coming from Starscream.

Starscream's helm hurt but she opened her optics raising a servo over her helm and cradling it in her servo as she sat up. She shuttered her optics for a second before turning her body to let her pedes hang off the berth. She shivered as her blanket fell off her wings. Her body was not doing well with not being able to transform and fly. She was just glad she could do better than any other flyer. She was terrified of what would happen if she could never fly again and the thought sent phantom pains to her wings making her wince slightly.

Optimus walked over to Starscream and held out a servo for her to take should she want to stand.

Starscream's helm lifted up to look into those kind deep bright blue optics and smiled softly as she gently took his servo and stood up with his help. She tripped and fell into Optimus Prime's chassis with a squeak.

Optimus held her up as he found that Starscream's body seemed to be weaker than usual. "Are you alright Starscream?" He asked concerned for her well-being.

Starscream just stayed where she was leaning against Optimus. She couldn't feel her pedes. "I... I can't feel... my... my pedes..." She said quietly as she let a few tears fall from her optics. "I... I don't... think I can... survive birthing my... spa... sparklings." She quietly sobbed into his chassis. She needed her brothers and her mate so much it hurt.

Ratchet yelped from across the room as he got shocked by one of Skyfire's damaged parts.

Optimus gently picked up Starscream into his arms and picked up Ratchet's scanner using it on Starscream. He was relieved to find she only needed some energon. He put the scanner down and turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet? Is there a certain type of energon for Starscream to drink?"

Ratchet spoke up without looking away from working on Skyfire. "She needs to drink medical low grade. I have made several cubes just for her over on the table over there by the door." He pointed over his shoulder.

Optimus thanked him and walked to the table and grabbed two, just in case, putting them into his subspace. He walked out of the room with Starscream still in his arms. He walked to the living room where the kids were watching a movie. He sat down on the floor and unsubspaced one cube for Starscream to drink handing it to her. He watched as she drank it slowly so as not to get any upset tanks. He let her be as they watched the movie that was on.

Arcee was by the monitors while Bulkhead and Bumblebee were busy in the corner trying to build a replica tower that reached only to their knee joints so far.

Swindle was on the floor in front of the kids watching the movie with them.

Starscream finished her cube and laid tiredly in Optimus Prime's arms watching the short movie. As she watched it, it reminded her of herself. She would've cried if it weren't for the interruption that was the console going off for a nearby Decepticon.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Arcee checked the console. "Optimus! It's Soundwave!"

Optimus turned his helm. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, I would like for the three of you to go after Soundwave. Call in base for backup or extraction. Autobots... Rollout!"

Starscream looked up at Optimus, still in his arms. "Shouldn't you go? He'll surrender to you, you know." She said tiredly.

Optimus nodded. "That is true. But you need to get back to the med bay and rest. You can barely stand as it is. I will call Arcee back to base and get her to man the console while we get Soundwave."

Starscream nodded sleepily, slowly falling asleep again. "Soundwave... cares... He wants... to protect... Lazerbeak... from... Megatron..." she said softly as her optics closed.

Optimus smiled slightly. "Then I'll be sure to negotiate. Recharge now Starscream." He said softly as he gently stood back up with her fast asleep and brought her back to the med bay.

Ratchet looked up from his work. "She fell asleep again?"

Optimus nodded before gently setting her down on her berth and putting the cover back onto her slim figure.

Ratchet vented. "When she wakes again I'll give her an exam, but for now I am almost done getting most of Skyfire's systems back online again."

Optimus turned to look at his old friend. "We will be bringing in Soundwave soon. Starscream told me he would surrender to me if I went so I will be back."

Ratchet noddedn "Be careful Optimus. Neither of us knows his end game."

Optimus nodded and left the med bay. He seen Arcee about to leave through the ground bridge and stopped her. "Arcee, I would like for you to man the controls. I will go instead to captyre Soundwave."

Arcee vented. "Alright Optimus. Just be careful out there."

Optimus didn't say anything as he transformed and drove through the ground bridge. He seen Bumblebee and Bulkhead shooting at Soundwave and missing. So Optimus transformed and blasted Soundwave in his wing.

Soundwave fell and transformed before he hit the ground, so he landed on his pedes holding one arm as it bled profusely from the hole in it. His visor stared Optimus down as he walked forward.

"Soundwave? Will you come with us peacefully so that we may talk without Megatron's hovering?" Optimus said.

Soundwave smirked slightly under his mask. He liked the sound of that. He turned his helm slightly to the left as Lazerbeak came up beside him and attached herself to his chassis. He took a step forward and held out a tentacle for Optimus to take. A smiley face icon on his faceplate.

Optimus nodded and shook Soundwave's tentacle, a little awkward with the situation. He called to base. "Arcee, we need a ground bridge at my coordinates. We have a guest."

A groundbridge showed up and all four meches went in. Soundwave held his bleeding arm and a frownyface icon appeared on his visor as he looked to Optimus.

Optimus seen it and walked towards the med bay. "Follow me and Ratchet will fix your arm."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

When they arrived Soundwave's visor flashed and a big exclamation and question mark appeared. He looked at Skyfire onbthe table and then Starscream and back again. He shook his helm to clear it and walked over to Starscream. A tentacle hovered over Starscream's servo that was by her faceplate out of her covers fast asleep. Soundwave's tentacle took the blanket and pulled it up a bit to cover her more securely. He turned away and looked to Optimus. Soundwave spoke in his mechanical voice. "Do you know?"

Optimus nodded. "Starscream told us. Does Megatron love Starscream? Or does he only wish to use her and break her?"

Soundwave played Megatron's voice clip. "Soon Starscream. Soon you will be back in my ranks amd under my pedes." Soundwave put a frowny face on his visor and then used a growl that was Starscream's voice clip.

"You do not like how Megatron has turned out, do you?"

Soundwave shook his helm no. He spoke. "Megatron: Dangerous. Starscream: Not safe in ranks. Soundwave: Wants war to end. Solution: Starscream leads Decepticons to peace." He said in his mechanical voice.

Optimus vented. "That would be easier on all of us, but it will only be if Starscream lives."

Soundwave shows a question mark on his visor.

"Starscream is pregnant with three sparklings and she doesn't have the strength to give them life without either losing them or herself. She needs a bond but her bonded is in stasis at the moment and we don't know how much longer she will last." Ratchet replied without looking up from his work on Skyfire.

Soundwave's optics widened under his vision. "Question: Megatron's?"

Optimus looked away and nodded. "She said he forced himself on her."

Soundwave's fist clenched. "Soundwave: Hates Megatron." He says bluntly.

Ratchet scoffed. "Don't we all." He mumbles under his breath as he works.

Soundwave chuckled in his very creepy voice.

Ratchet jumped and turned to Soundwave glaring at him. "DON'T DO THAT!"

A smiley face appeared on Soundwave's visor.

Ratchet's optics widened when he saw the wound on Soundwave's arm. "Sit! Why wasn't I informed of your injury!?" He put everything down and shooed Soundwave to an empty berth to sit on as he quickly got to work fixing it.

Soundwave watched as Ratchet fixed his arm. When Ratchet was done, Soundwave poked his fresh wielding upset that it didn't look like what Knockout would do.

Ratchet slapped Soundwave's servo away. "Don't touch it! Are you trying to reopen your wound?!"

Soundwave blinked behind his mask, while Lazerbeak laughed at him through the bond.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three

No-one noticed that Starscream's optics opened seeing them get along. She smiled tiredly and watched them for a few seconds before even thinking about saying something. "Soundwave..." She said softly feeling too weak to say anything else.

Soundwave's visor flashed in surprise before turning to see Starscream weakly smile at him on her berth. He got up from the berth and ran over to her and taking her servo into his as a question mark appeared on his visor. He watched as Starscream tried to sit up so she could see him better. He helped her sit up using his tentacles for support. He used Knockout's voice clip. "Screamer?"

Starscream scoffed quietly at that. She despised that horrible nickname, but... it made her feel a bit better. "I'm... fine, 'Wave..." She said softly. Her tanks let out a gurgle of hunger. She blushed lightly.

Optimus pulled out the last medical low grade cube he got earlier for Starscream and handed it to Soundwave. He watched as Soundwave helped Starscream drink her energon.

When the cube was finished off, Starscream smiled softly. "Thank you..." She was trying so hard not to fall asleep again. She could tell that she might be having her sparklings earlier than needed since she could feel their sparks dropping into her tanks to grow. All she could think was if only Thundercracker were there with her. Just thinking of her older brother made tears gather in her optics.

Soundwave could feel and hear her thoughts and spoke up letting go of his mechanical fake voice box. "They live, Starscream."

Starscream looked up at him stunned. She had never heard Soundwave's voice before. She knew that mechanical one wasn't his real voice! Knockout owed her a cube of high grade and a bottle of wax.

Optimus spoke up. "Who is still alive Soundwave?"

Soundwave spoke looking at Starscream paying close attention to her emotions. "Skywarp and Thundercracker are alive. Shockwave saved them when Megatron wasn't looking."

Starscream's optics widened. "But... Me... Megatron!"

Soundwave shook his head no. "He did not get their chambers, wings, or T-cogs. Shockwave and I made fakes using already dead seekers and parts we found to keep our secret safe. We wanted to save your trinemates just as much as my twins. Megatron went too far when he killed MY sparklings."

Starscream let her tears fall down her faceplate. "They... they live... My brothers live... But... but why can't I... feel them?" She asked spark broken.

Soundwave vented. "They are on Cybertron with Shockwave. They are too far for any bond to be felt. Trust me, I know." He said sadly.

Starscream looked up at him in shock and understanding. "Your bonded to Shockwave aren't you?"

Soundwave said nothing. His silence her answer.

"I'm so sorry Soundwave." Starscream hugged him with one arm.

Soundwave let her. "Starscream... you must survive. Please... we need you." He said softly. Under his visor, Soundwave cried silently. Tears fell, filling his visor a bit before dripping down his neck cables.

Starscream looked up at him sadly. "I don't know if I can. I'm already losing feeling to most of my body. My sparklings... they are developing too fast. I'm... I'm scared 'Wave. I want my brothers. I need them here with me." She said as her optics flickered slightly.

Soundwave removed his visor letting everyone see for the first time that he looked very worried even though he ad scars on most of his face. Tears still streamed down his light grey faceplate. His green optics wide with concern and shock.

Starscream reached up weakly and gently touched his faceplates and wiped a fallen tear. "Don't cry 'Wave. Primus...is with me." She said before her arm fell and her optics closed falling into a deep sleep.

Soundwave panicked. "Star! Please hang on! I... I'll bring them to earth myself! I promise! Please... please don't fall into a coma... please..." He said in sorrow. He held her in his arms. His helm on her shoulder plate trying to stay together in one piece. He silently sent an S.O.S message to Shockwave saying Starscream needed her brothers on Earth ASAP. All he could do was hope was that it was enough.

Optimus left him alone and left the med bay while Ratchet tried to finish his work on Skyfire.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Back on Cybertron...

Shockwave got Soundwave's message. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He walked over to two stasis pods with his Predacon watching. He got to work draining the fluid keeping the two seekers asleep. He could only hope they could move.

Skywarp was the first to open his optics in his capsule then Thundercracker opened his own. They both saw Shockwave as he pressed a button on the pods to open them. Both were confused. Didn't they die? Didn't they feel the shattering of a trine bond?

Shockwave opened Thundercracker's first and helped him stay upright before he fell. "Predaking, support Thundercracker's right side. Together we shall move him to a berth before we do the same Skywarp." He got a low growl in response as Predaking walked up beside Thundercracker's side and helped him walk.

Thundercracker tried to speak. "Wha... wher... Sta..."

Shockwave shushed him. "You have been in my care for quite some time. Megatron dies not know you and your trinemate live. Starscream needs you but first I need to make sure you can at least move and speak again before we leave to Earth to save your leader."

Thundercracker's optics widened. "Wha... wro..." He frowned as he couldn't even ask a simple question about his sister.

Shockwave answered despite the confusing words that could barely be understood. "Starscream is not in good health I'm afriad. Megatron has done her a great travesty. Soundwave is afraid she will not survive much longer without your help." He sat Thundercracker down on the berth leaving him to grab Skywarp.

Thundercracker was stunned. How did Shockwave know Starscream was a femme?

"Soundwave, Knockout, and I are the only ones who know about her secret (that are still alive). I do not believe Megatron found out until maybe after he forced himself on her. Maybe he still doesn't know. It would be illogical to think otherwise." Shockwave stated monotonously.

Both Thundercracker and Skywarp's optics widened before narrowing in pure rage. They desperately wanted to murder the monster that forced himself on their baby sister. They would rip him to shreds for what he did to her. All they had to do first was help their leader and move their bodies without any faults.

Shockwave spoke up once again. "We all wish to exact our revenge on him. Some more so than others. Starscream and Bumblebee as well as Soundwave all hold a heavy grudge on Megatron for his deeds done unto them. It would not be illogical to presume that even Knockout now holds that grudge as well." He gently set Skywarp down next to Thundercracker and got them both to try and move a limb with little effort.

Thundercracker tried to speak again. "Wher... Sta..."

Shockwave looked him in the optics. "Starscream is on Earth with the Autobots. They have been protectingher these past few weeks."

Thundercracker vented. "Sta... bots... kno..."

Shockwave turned away to grab a scanner. "The Autobots know of her... disposition. Megatron does not know of her being sparked though. We can only hope that Megatron does not get wind of the sparklings he sired. It would be illogical of him to raise them to be warriors."

Skywarp spoke this time, better than his brother. "He can't do dat! Star wouldna let 'em!"

Shockwave would have frowned if he had a mouth. "She has no choice on what will become of the sparklings unless she lives."

The hard truth settled deep into their processors. Their sister was dying because of the sparklings, and they weren't there to see her.

Thundercracker was determined to get his little sister and help her, for he knew only one way to help her. He only hoped they could make it to her on time. "Elp... us... go..."

Shockwave poked Thundercracker's jaw. "You seem to have more difficulty with speech then you do movement. As soon as you are both fully functional all of us may go to Earth and stop this war. Soundwave will send a bridge and we will head out together. The two of you will meet with the Prime and see Starscream. I will meet up with Megatron and see if he has made any progress with trying to find Starscream."

Skywarp pouted from where he sat. "We see Star soon TC."

Thundercracker nodded and smiled at his brother, only one side lifted.

Shockwave poked Thundercracker's face. "Can you feel the left side of your face?" He asked as he poked it again.

Thundercracker frowned. "'Nough."

Shockwave's optic flashed. "Your getting better." He walked to his monitors and typed in formulas that none of the others could understand.

Predaking growled softly and nudged Shockwave's shoulder plate.

Shockwave looked down at his creation. "Soon Predaking. Why don't you go for a flight?"

Predaking perked up. He turned tail and left the three in the lab to go flying around his planet.


	35. Chapter 35

Thirty-Five

Back on Earth with Megatron...

Megatron shot his cannon, letting it hit one of the drones, killing it instantly. "Where is SOUNDWAVE!" He yelled growling at his men.

Knockout pushed Dreadwing forward.

Dreadwing glared at the small race car. He spoke without any hesitation or fear to his master. "Lord Megatron, we believe Soundwave was captured by the Autobots. We also have reason to believe Starscream is with them. Perhaps we should capture an Autobot and use them as leverage to get our men back!" He said with conviction. He loathed Starscream for taking all of his master's attention from the cause. As soon as he saw that traitorous scum he was going to kill him once and for all! Then his master could continue with the objective of taking over Earth.

Megatron paused in his pacing. He looked at Dreadwing. "Get me an Autobot! NOW!" He turned away and went to his quarters to rage his frustrations.

Dreadwing turned around and went to the ground bridge leaving Knockout to chase after him. It was time to put his plan into action.

Knockout shivered in unease. He sure hoped Starscream would be alright.


	36. Chapter 36 part 1

Thirty-Six part one

Optimus was in the rec room with Bumblebee and Bulkhesd when the alarms went off for an attack on a power plant.

Bulkhead looked at the monitors. "It's Dreadwing and Knockout, Optimus. Their attacking a power plant! What's the plan?" He turned his helm to Optimus.

Optimus frowned. "Bulkhead, you and Bumblebee will go with Arcee and try to capture Knockout or chase them both away from the humans."

They nodded just when Arcee came into the room. They told Arcee and the three left.

Optimus called Wheeljack and Smokescreen and told them to back up Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee, before going to check on the others in the med bay.

When Optimus reached the med bay he saw Soundwave holding Starscream in front of him to his chasis. He could clearly see Soundwave's upset. Without Soundwave's visor on anyone could clearly see the mech's emotional distress.

Soundwave felt numb. His optics unfocused on the wall itself as he tried to feel any emotion from his only one true friend. He could feel everyone else's emotions and thoughts but he couldn't feel Starscream's. The only thing he could feel was a warmth of content. He entertained the thought that it was the sparklings' emotions he could feel. Soundwave didn't know much about seeker physiology but he knew that seekers needed love, comfort, and affection when going through the process of having any sparklets. Holding Starscream in his arms was the one thing he could do that wasn't too intimate for any seeker. He felt a brief flash of mental pain from Starscream before her emotions stopped again.

Optimus could see the conflicted emotion crossing Soundwave's face plates, so he decided to talk to him. He walked over and sat down beside the berth.

Soundwave looked up feeling someone's presence settle beside the berth. He became confused as to why the Prime was beside him.

Optimus smiled softly at Soundwave. "How are you feeling Soundwave?"

Soundwave vented looking down at the young seeker in his arms. "Statement: Soundwave... unsure."

Optimus wasn't surprised that Soundwave went back to being monotonous. "Will you tell me what is on your mind?"

Soundwave frowned stretching the scar on the side of his faceplate. "Starscream:... Will she ever awaken? I... I can no longer feel her emotions or read her thoughts. Will she be alright?"

Optimus vented himself. "She is most likely in a deep sleep that none of us can reach her through. We can only hope her bondmate can when and if he awakens."

Soundwave tilted his helm. "Her bondmate?" He asked, confusion on his face.

Optimus looked over to Skyfire on the berth table still being worked on. "His designation is Skyfire. Starscream broke down after seeing him alive. She truly thought he perished vorns ago. She told us that they were bondmates and that she never bonded with anyone besides her trine."

Soundwave's optics widened. "She always told me and anyone that asked that she wasn't bonded to anyone and that she wasn't looking for someone to bond with."

Optimus hummed. "She must not have wanted anyone to know that she had a bondmate."

Soundwave looked down at Starscream's sleeping face. "She always tries to act so strong so noone could see the pain and sorrow that buried her alive."

Optimus closed his optics. "Grief does that to young bonds."

Soundwave frowned. "Question: Will the bond be strong enough to help her?"

Optimus vented. "I do not know Soundwave. Have you gotten in touch with Shockwave? " He asked worried.

Soundwave frowned. "I have. I believe that he will come soon with Starscream's trine mates. If they come it will strengthen the bond and help her."

Optimus hummed. "All we can do is have hope Soundwave."


	37. Chapter 36 part 2

Thirty-Six part two

As the team went to fight and Optimus spoke to Soundwave, Arcee and Bumblebee tag teamed Knockout with Smokescreen's help as soon as he and Wheeljack came to help.

Together the three managed to knock out knockout and were bringing him in.

Dreadwing saw this and growled. They messed up his plan! He quickly called for a retreat leaving Knockout in the hands of the Autobots. He would have to think of something else to capture an Autobot.

After Dreadwing left, the team left back to base with Knockout in a cell on Wheeljack's cloaked ship.

When they arrived, Arcee went to the monitors while Wheeljack and Smokescreen stayed on the ship watching Knockout.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead left to go get the kids from school and hoped things wouldn't get too hectic before they arrived back to base.

Arcee was just about to get a cube of energon to replenish her fuel levels when the call came.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-seven

A comm. call came in through the Prime's comm. set. He answered it as Arcee's voice came through. "Optimus, Bucket head's hailing us. He wants to speak to you and Soundwave."

"Tell him I will be there soon." He turned to Soundwave as he turned off his comm. "Will you be joining me in speaking to Megatron."

Soundwave glared at the wall. "He has no control of me anymore. Just don't tell him I have no intentions of following his orders anymore."

Optimus nodded once before getting up and leaving Soundwave with the two unconscious Cybertronians and medic. As he left, he could barely hear Soundwave say that he hoped Shockwave and Knockout would be alright without him.

Arcee saw Optimus as soon as he turned the corner to come into the rec/ monitor room. She motioned him over as she spoke. "Should I tell him your here or let you do it?"

Optimus waved her off and turned the monitor on for a two way video chat. "Megatron."

Megatron glared. "Prime. Give me my men back or I will start killing every flesh bag I come across!"

Optimus narrowed his optics. "I have spoken to Soundwave but i have yet to speak to your medic."

Megatron growled. "You have Starscream there. I know you do!"

Optimus vented. "I do. But Starscream's in no condition to talk to anyone."

Megatron's optics flashed. "And Soundwave?"

Optimus spoke bluntly. "Soundwave does not wish to speak to you at this time."

Megatron's optics flashed with pure rage before he spoke calmly. "Then tell him to come amd face me like a meche!"

Optimus frowned. "He is busy watching over Starscream. If you wish to speak to him then call back later. Farewell Megatron, until next time." He turned it off cutting Megatron's words off as he spoke.

"PRI-"

Arcee coughed to silence her laugh. "You sure that was a wise idea Optimus?"

Optimus vented. "I am sure he will more than likely blast a hole in a wall on his ship before he even thinks of harming the humans."

Arcee looked to her leader. "You going to speak to Knockout now Optimus?"

Optimus nodded. "I am. From Soundwave's words it sounds as though Knockout cares not for the Decepticon cause."

Arcee frowned, thinking deeply. "Do you think Knockout could help with Starscream's condition?"

Optimus vented. "It all depends on how much he knows to actually help her." He turned to leave to go see Knockout on Wheeljack's ship.

"Be careful Optimus." Arcee said as she went back to watching the monitors.

Optimus nodded leaving the room.


	39. Chapter 38

Knockout awoke with a helm ache. He sat up slowly rubbing his head slightly. He opened his optics and looked at his surroundings while rubbing his helm. He almost vented in relief when he found himself with the Autobots instead of with Megatron. He feared the warlord's rage would brutally kill him.

Wheeljack seen Knockout awake. "Finally awake 'con?"

Knockout scoffs. "Won't be a 'con soon enough." He mumbles.

Wheeljack blinked. "What do you mean?"

Knockout quit rubbing his helm, venting softly as he looked over at Wheeljack. "Megatron is killing us off one by one. If I had returned he would've either A: Killed me or B: Beat me until one of the drones could fix me. You see why I'd much rather let you guys take me instead."

That's when Optimus came into the room with the two of them. He walked over to Knockout and opened the cell door. "Knockout, I have come to ask if you would join us in saving Starscream's life and stopping Megatron once and for all."

Knockout stood up and walked over to Optimus. He frowned slightly. "Is Scream...?" He doesn't finish his sentence as he didn't know who all knows her condition.

Optimus gestured for them to walk and the two left the ship and walked to the base. "She's not well. She's dying because Megatron sparked her."

Knockout's optics flashed in pure anger. "THAT FRAGGER! I'LL KILL HIM!" He growled under his breath quietly. "She might lose another trine if sparklings because of him."

Optimus heard and his optics widened. "He got her sparked before?!"

Knockout clenched his servos. "Multiple times." He hissed. "She tried to block the codes several times but his coding kept getting through and sparking her. Mostly around the times when she went into heat which happened every three vorns. He figured it out when she would lock herself up in her room for a week asking me to bring her energon since I can't spark her up."

Optimus turned his helm to him. "Why not?"

Knockout smirked. "I'm a carrier type. Why do you think I worry about my looks?" He places a hand on his hip and bit his finger looking at Optimus up and down. "To be blunt Prime, you look sexy even with those hideous scratches and dents."

If Optimus blushed he didn't show it. He changed the subject though. "Were you and Breakdown...?" (A/N He was so totally blushing.)

Knockout's mood went down. He turned away and kept walking. "Airachnid killed him and I never got to tell him the good news." He murmured sadly.

Optimus walked beside Knockout and placed a servo on the young bot's shoulder as they came to a stop. "I am truly sorry for your loss Knockout. If you need anything you may come to any of the Autobots for help."

Knockout smiled sadly and held his helm low. "I appreciate the offer Prime. Just help me live through Megatron's rage and my youngling will be safe. I managed to snag some of the synthetic energon formula so maybe me and your medic can work on it while we're helping Starscream."

Optimus smiled softly. "We will get through with this all together."

Knockout smiled before rubbing his chassis where his spark chamber is. He vented. "I think Breakdowm would be very happy that I was here. He would've wanted us to be safe." He mumbles the last sentence down to his chassis not meaning for Optimus to hear.

Optimus placed his servo on Knockout's shoulder. "We would be happy to have you both here Knockout."

Knockout's optics watered as he looked up at Optimus. "I wish he was here. I miss him so much Prime. I just don't know what to do without him." He tried t blink his tears back by holding his head up but only managed to make them fall faster as his small frame trembled with held in sobs.

Optimus pulled Knockout towards himself and hugged him as the shiny red meche cried his spark out for a minute or two in his hold.

Knockout sniffled and pulled out a soft cloth to wipe his faceplates. "I'm sorry Prime. Being sparked is so emotional I can't help but cry for my beloved conjunx-endura."

Optimus patted Knockout's shoulder. "There's nothing to be sorry for Knockout. You're going through emotional turmoil from losing your loved one. You have been holding it in since you were told haven't you?" He said softly with small smile on his faceplates at Knockout.

Knockout nodded without looking up as he cleaned his faceplates. "I thought it couldn't be real. I... I was so angry." He clenched his servos. "I wanted to scream at Megatron and Dreadwing. I wanted to scrap Airachnid by myself. All I managed to do was wreck my med bay up before making the drones clean it up." He scoffed. "Did you know Breakdown once told me that if I ever become sparked with his sparklings that Bulkhead would be it's god sire?" He smiled a watery smile looking up at Optimus. He chuckled softly. "I thought he was insane! I told him... I told him, 'Breaks! Why would you even think he'd be a good god sire! He hates you!' He... he just looked at me with the most sweetest smile I had ever saw and said to me, 'Because even though we fight he knows I'd still consider him my wrecking bro.' All I could do was stare in awe at him."

Optimus smiled softly. "Breakdown knew that Bulkhead would honor his memory of anything were to happen to him. Bulkhead still believed that he was a good meche and I have to say that he was right. You should be proud."

Knockout smiled sadly as he looked down. "I always was." He whispered.

Optimus smiled softly and the two started to walk off to head to Ratchet's med bay.


	40. Chapter 39

Back on Cybertron... Skywarp, Thundercracker, Predaking, and Shockwave were getting ready to leave to get to Earth.

"Soundwave has control of the space bridge. He will use it to transport us to Earth to the Harbinger in order for us to go our deprecate ways. You two will see if you can use your bond to find Starscream. Predaking and I will be going to the Nemesis in order to look out for things there." Shockwave told the two seekers.

Thundercracker nodded. "The sooner we get to Star the faster we can save her. Will you be alright without Soundwave?"

Shockwave nodded. "I have gone vorns without my mate and our sparklings are almost ready to leave their slumber. I do not want them out of stasis until Cybertron is safe. I will continue my research on synthetic energon when I reach the Nemesis. You two must stay out of sight and if possible escape with Starscream and the sparkling and return here. There is plenty of energon for another three vorns."

Thundercracker nodded. "Thank you Shockwave. Let's get to Earth then."

Through the bond Shockwave let Soundwave know they were ready to go. Not even a second passed by that the space bridge started up in front of them and the four mechs left Cybertron.

The four arrived on Earth in the Harbinger.

Skywarp whined when he reached through the bond. "TC, it hurts." He held his chest and collapsed to his knees while choking in a sob.

Thundercracker kneeled beside his little brother and hugged him. "It'll be okay 'Warp. Once we're with Star we can open the bond fully and help her get through her pregnancy. She needs us."

Skywarp sniffled and looked up at the older mech. "But what if we don't make it?"

"No! Don't think like that 'Warp! We will make it. That's a promise." Thundercracker said grabbing his brother's shoulder plates.

Skywarp sniffled and nodded his helm.

Shockwave spike up to the two. "I have contacted Soundwave. He will send a ground bridge to his location. Come Predaking. Let us go to the Nemesis."

Predaking gave the brothers a small lick to the faceplates before filling his creator out of the broken down ship.

The two left the two seekers be and hoped for the best.


	41. Chapter 40

(Sorry took so long guys. I didn't want to put it up till I worked a little more on chapter 41 a bit. Also angst!!!! Enjoy!)

Soundwave sent a ground bridge to the Harbinger to let the two seekers into the base.

Knockout and Ratchet had just finished working on Skyfire and hoped he'd wake up. When they were done Ratchet asked questions about Starscream to Knockout.

"So Knockout how many times has Megatron sparked Starscream and terminated them?" He asked quietly.

Knockout stiffened before looking away. "Remember all those times Megatron would beat her up?"

Ratchet nodded. "I remember. Why?"

Knockout glared at the ground and fisted his servos. "Every time. If she survives this, this will be her first trine that he didn't kill. All those times she tried to kill him and lost to him, he would rape her in his room before beating her to a pulp. I had to fix her every time. There was even a time she gave up and told me not to help her. To let her die. I wanted to. I truly did, but Megatron wouldn't let me. He would have hurt me or Breakdown if I refused. Soundwave was always there to help us after every time since he's part seeker."

Ratchet almost broke one of his tools as he listened. "How? How is she still alive after all that?"

Knockout gulped down the 'rock' in his throat. "After her trine died, Shockwave tried to find a substitute to help her. Starscream said that no one could help her. But we found that rubbing circles on her wings helped quite a bit." He said softly as he actually did that. He smiled sadly. "It's not the same as a mate or a trine brother but it always did make her feel better. When Megatron found out, he mocked it by hurting her wings." He ground out looking angry.

Ratchet placed a servo on Knockout's shoulder. "You tried your best Knockout and I'm sure she knew it as well."

Knockout turned to him with watery optics. "But I didn't. It was my duty as a medic to protect my patients but I couldn't!" He silently cried as Ratchet pulled him close and let him cry into his chassis.

Soundwave looked over with uncovered optics. "Knockout," He spike in his broken voice. "They're here."

Knockout looked up from Ratchet's chassis and gasped in surprise. He quickly wiped his optics. "Where?" He said.

Soundwave smiled slightly and looked to the door.

Knockout quickly went to the door before almost sobbing. He ran out the door and tackle hugged whoever was outside.

Ratchet spoke up to Soundwave. "Whose here?"

Soundwave only smiled for a moment. "Family."

(Sorry it's so short guys.)


	42. Chapter 41

Back on the Nemesis...

Megatron was livid, everyone was gone except his vehicons and Dreadwing. A rogue blip appeared on his monitors. He narrowed his optics and looked to his vehicons. "Find our who that is! If it's an Autobot kill it!"

The vehicons rushes off to do what they were told. When they got there they were surprised to say the least. There before them stood Shockwave. A mech they thought was dead and beside him was an extinct being of ferocity, a predacon.

Shockwave stared at them. "Take me to Megatron."

They nodded and left through a ground bridge with Shockwave and the predacon following him.

When they came through, Megatron was pleased. Now he can get his men back and have Starscream all to himself.

Shockwave seen the look in Megatron's optics. He mentally smirked. 'Megatron will not know what hit him when he finds out none of us are loyal to him.' He thought to himself. "Lord Megatron, meet Predaking. A new addition to the team."

Megatron purred. "I am pleased Shockwave. Perhaps your new pet could get back our missing recruits."

Shockwave nodded once. "Yes sir."

Megatron dismissed him to work.

Shockwave left the room and went to the lab with Predacon. He spoke quietly to Predaking as they were finally out of audio reception of Megatron. "The plan is going... logically."

Predaking growled softly. He wanted to rip Megatron to shreds now.

Shockwave nodded. "I know but we must wait for the proper time to attack."

Predaking nudged the one optic mech on his side getting a gentle stroke on his helm.

Shockwave hummed. "All is going according to plan my friend." He entered the medbay where he would work on everything for now on. For the time being, he would work on the synthetic energon formula to restore their home.

Dreadwing, on the other servo, was wanting his masters obsession dead so they could continue with winning the war. He did not know of the inner circle of con defectors that wished to kill Megatron and save Starscream.


	43. Chapter 42

Knockout grinned happily at his two other best pals. "Finally!" He laughed as happy tears fell down his faceplates as he hugged the two.

The two grinned back. "We missed you too Knocks." One said while the other just hugged the scrap out of the medic without hurting his little sparkling.

The two let go of the medic once he was finished crying and he started cleaning his face.

Knockout chuckled. "I'm going to pass out if I keep crying like this."

The two laughed silently agreeing with him on that. They both knew he was emotional right now.

Soundwave's broken speech pattern broke the comfortable silence. "Are You coming in?" He had gone back to his voice clips for a bit to rest his voice box. It was after all still damaged from years of abuse.

The three mechs went inside the room after hearing him.

Knockout immediately went over to check on Starscream and her sparklings. "She'll be giving birth soon if things progress the way they are. Her spark is extremely stressed and can't handle much more. We'll probably have to induce the birthing right after we strengthen her spark bonds."

Ratchet nodded. "That is true but we must wait until the big guy over here wakes up. He's probably one of the bigger factors of her going into a coma."

Knockout nodded. "One of the factors but not exactly the biggest one. We'll have to reforge her spark bonds and then go from there. We don't know if she'll wake up immediately or not."

One of the new mechs spoke. "We'll have to try. We won't give up on her. Our stubbornness won't let us."

Soundwave smiled and nodded agreeing with the mech.

Ratchet smirked. "We'll have to tell Optimus but I'm sure none of us are going to give up on her. After all she's the hope of the future of Cybertron."

All of the awake mechs grinned happily and were filled with hope.

Ratchet left to go tell Optimus the news.


	44. Chapter 43

Optimus was at the monitor checking for decepticons or energon signals when Ratchet came into the area.

"Optimus!" Ratchet said as he came up to him and stood by him. "I think we may be able to save Starscream."

Optimus looked down to his oldest friend. "Are you sure old friend?"

Ratchet smiled. "We just need to hope Skyfire wakes up but if he doesn't wake up within a day or we're going to jumpstart Starscream's spark by reopening her trine bonds. It'll probably make her go into an unexpected early labor but we have to take the chances. Knockout and I shall work on some incubators for the sparklings so hopefully we can save them as well."

Optimus nodded. "Very well. I have hope that you and Knockout will save them."

Ratchet nodded with a small blush on his faceplates. He was not used to so much praise by his dearest friend. "We'll give him two day but if Skyfire doesn't wake up by then, then I will do my best."

Optimus rested his servo on Ratchet's shoulder plate. "I have absolute faith in your abilities my friend."

Ratchet smiled softly and had hope shining in his optics. "Thank you Optimus."

Optimus smiled. "Your welcome." He patted his friends shoulder before letting go.

Ratchet smiled. "I'll tell the others then."

"Others?" He asked.

Ratchet chuckled. "Soundwave groundbridged Skywarp and Thundercracker onto the base. Their with the other cons. Their friends."

Optimus smiled. "I will see them shortly to welcome them to earth."

Ratchet nodded and left.

(Whelp here's your chapter guys. I'm sorry it's not what you expected but that's because I had already written it down months ago I just never typed it up and published it. I do not have chapter 44 written yet so the next few chappies are gonna be some doozies. I might write more tonight when I get home from work if I'm feeling up to it. ~pikachukite)


	45. Chapter 44

Thundercracker And Skywarp were beside their sister and their friends.

Knockout held Star's servo. "She's missed you both very much. When you two... died... she didn't... take it too well. She would constantly get Megatron angry at her hoping he would kill her eventually."

Skywarp smiled. "She really missed us?"

Soundwave nodded.

Thundercracker smiles warmly.

Swindle popped up into the room and seen them. He beeped loudly and ran towards them. He hugged a pede to get their attention.

Thundercracker looked down and grinned. "Swindle!" He bent down and picked up the tiny minicon and nuzzled him. "It's so good to see you buddy."

Swindle beeped nuzzling him back. He kissed his friends.

Skywarp giggled. "Swindle! I missed you my little trouble helper!" He plucked Swindle from his brother's servo and nuzzled him.

The two seekers were happy to see their friend again after so long.

Knockout and Soundwave smiled at the reunion. They could tell they all missed each other.

Optimus and Ratchet came in to see the seekers.

Optimus smiled warmly.

Ratchet chuckled.

Soon. Soon they would all be whole once they could wake Starscream.


	46. Chapter 45

It was two days later that Skyfire woke up cold and disoriented. He couldn't feel his limbs. He couldn't even open his optics. At first he couldn't remember his name or anything before his crash. Only one thing came to mind. One name. One small jet former. Starscream.

Skyfire woke up slowly. His spark racing as the last thing he remembered was the blizzard and freezing cold as his mate screamed his name. He flinched and opened his optics panicked and worried. He tried to speak but his vocals shorted and he only managed staticky nonsense.

Knockout and Ratchet ran over to him.

Ratchet trying to make sure he didn't shut down again.

Knockout tried to calm him down. "Skyfire! You're okay bud. Your okay. Calm your spark beats for a bit. You need to calm down. For Starscream."

Skyfire instantly stared at him and slowly calmed down. He knew his mate? Who was he?

Knockout smiled when he realized Skyfire was calming down. He looked over to Tc and Warp. "Guys! He woke up!"

They immediately ran over to him. Skyfire exhaustedly watched two jetformers that looked like his mate come over to him.

They grinned. Tc spoke. "Hey Sky! Do you remember us? I'm Thundercracker and this is my brother Skywarp. We're Star's brothers. Just blink twice if you remember us kay? Your vocals are still trying to get better."

Skyfire remembered them bursting through their dorm rooms in the academy just to beg Starscream to fly with them. He smiled at the memory and blinked twice.

They were so happy that he remembered them.

Skyfire tried to turn his helm to look for his mate. He couldn't seem to move it fully.

Tc smiled happily but then noticed that Skyfire was trying to look around. He helped him sit up on the berth with his brothers help.

Ratchet fixed the berth to let Skyfire sit up without help.

Skyfire immediately looked for Starscream and found her hooked up to monitors and equipment. He kept his gaze on her worried about her.

They saw him and sighed.

Warp came into his sight. "Sky... Star's not looking to good. We have a lot to talk to you about but right now you need your strength to help Star wake up again. So for now rest."

Skyfire sighed and closed his optics.

Tc looked to Knockout and Ratchet. "Can Star wait another day for sky to recover?" He asked worried about his sister.

Knockout shrugged. "In theory she should be fine... for now. If Skyfire's up to fully strength then it should help her too."

Tc smiled. "I hope your right doc."

Knockout nodded. "Me too."

Soundwave was asleep. He had been sitting up behind Starscream's helm keeping her helm safely in his lap.

Warp giggled looking over to his sister and friend. "Wave's sleepy."

Ratchet chuckled. He walked over and put a blanket over the silent mech so he could sleep.

Soundwave stirred but only to mover his helm which fell to his chassis as he snoozed.

The awake mechs smiled and decided to go rest themselves. Ratchet showed the three where they could sleep.

They all went to sleep for the night. The next morning they would have a lot to do.

(Sorry it took so long guys. I've been mostly busy with work and redecorating my bedroom since for the past few months I've been sleeping on the couch.)


End file.
